Into the Facade
by Fanny chan
Summary: The Stage is set and is up to the actors to make it interesting. Ryoma enters an acting school. But what would happen if the boundaries between acting and living begins to fade into a world of unrealness...? Fujiryo! ::ON HIATUS TILL DEC 2007::
1. The Newcomer

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage._

* * *

He was scared, extremely nervous, yet nothing in his actions gave away the turmoil he was feeling inside… 

Low echoing footsteps walked aimlessly down the hallway, unsure and uncertain. Brilliant golden eyes scanned every one of the few doors he passed by, seemingly bored. And occasionally, a yawn would escape from his lips.

As he glanced up to the path before him, he realized light was flooding in through an opening in the endless walls further down the hallway. In a few moments, he had rounded the corner and the sight that lay before him made him halt in his steps. Despite how tensed he may be, yet, with barely concealed delight, he padded into the deserted area, eyes sweeping across the straight lines of lockers which covered the pearly white walls. At the far corner, a grand stairway led up to the upper floors. And with almost childlike joy, he reached forward and brushed his fingers along the metallic coolness of the school lockers.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma's heart skipped a bit, his eyes widening as he quickly brought his fingers away from the now chilly touch of the lockers. There was a brief moment of silence as the tense air surrounding them swirl every so slightly as if the air-conditioning had ceased action. A slight chill ran down his spine as the familiar voice triggered memories buried deep beneath layers after layers pain and anguish. There was a sudden sharp intake of breath from the person standing behind him, which only succeeded in making Ryoma feel all the more worse as nerves that were forgotten during his long walk here now returned in fuller force; well-rehearsed lines completely disappeared from wherever he had stored them.

With agonizing slowness, Ryoma turned around, half desperate to keep his overflowing confusion and emotions under control, the other half tempting him to run far away from this school and never return. But he was frozen in place by the familiar face which stared back into his own, dark eyes solemn and slightly moist, as if tears were threatening to fall.

"Ryoma?" The voice repeated again, shaky but louder this time.

A nod was all Ryoma did to confirm what the person… no… his father was asking him. He was too numb to do anything more.

His father cleared his throat. "Well, come on in then…" His shaky voice was suddenly replaced by a firmer, more professional tone, fully showing a person highly educated and very proficient yet somewhat resigned to what had been thrust before his eyes. But Ryoma silently marveled at the change his father had gone through- from a man who used to sit around the house, ringing the temple bells, to a principal of a well-known acting academy. Of course, he had too much bitterness to ever admit that.

Off-handedly taking note that he had passed the office, his original destination, after rounding the corner, he followed his father on still unsteady legs, nodding slightly at the secretary who greeted him when he passed.

Entering the comfy office, Ryoma sank down into a large crimson armchair, grateful for its presence to sooth his disorganized feelings as he waited for his father to start talking.

Nanjiroh took his seat and stared at his son. Almost subconsciously, his eyes darted to Ryoma's left wrist, remembering in pain what had happened that fateful day five years ago. Pushing that aside, Nanjiroh interlocked his fingers, placing his chin upon them thoughtfully. He briefly ran through what was needed to say before voicing them aloud, knowing his son was not much of a patient person- at least, from what he remembered.

"Ryoma, do you have any experience in acting?" Nanjiroh cringed inwardly. If he had been with Ryoma, he would definitely know all this.

A nod. "I was in the English drama club in my old school. Under my teacher's recommendation, she decided to send me to this acting school to improve my talent further, or as she put it, lest it goes to waste letting it lie stagnant." The tone was awkward, like it was rehearsed to the point that its only flaw was that it was too perfect. Yet his voice remained cold and critical, emotions concealed behind a well-constructed wall.

Nanjiroh nodded, feeling small in the overbearing presence his son was emitting.

Voices started filtering into the room from the large hall outside, signaling the arrival of the students for another day of school. There was a knock on the door just before it opened, revealing a tall, lanky, dark-haired male.

"Yo Mr Principal." The male grinned. "So is this the person?" He tilted his head to where Ryoma was sitting.

Nanjiroh nodded, grinning back easily. Apparently, the heavy tension that saturated the air has dispersed with the arrival of this newcomer. Ryoma studied them. It seems to him this spiky hair guy would be his tour guide for the day.

"Echizen Ryoma, this is Momoshiro Takeshi. He would be guiding you around the school on your first day. I hope you enjoy your years here at Erinnerungen Acting School." And with this, Nanjiroh passed an envelope to Ryoma. "Inside that is all the information you need- you classes and such."

Ryoma nodded and turned to Momoshiro, who was standing dumbfounded at the door. You could nearly see the wheels spinning in his head.

"Mr Principal… why is it you and Echizen have the same surname?"

Nanjiroh was taken aback, never thinking that such a question would arise. Caught in a dilemma, his eyes swiftly searched for an answer in his son's features, but finding none.

"A coincidence."

Nanjiroh was shocked when Ryoma suddenly spoke, startling him back to reality.

Momoshiro face turned grim for a moment, as if knowing something was amiss but the expression was gone as quick as it came.

"Ok Echizen. We should get started if we want to get this done by second period."

Ryoma merely shrugged and followed Momoshiro out through the door.

* * *

**Chapter 001- The Newcomer**

By fannychan

The duo emerged into the already crowded hall, which had been empty just before he went into his father's office. Checking his watch, he realized an hour had indeed came and went since the moment he stepped into Erinnerugen.

"So Echizen, should we start exploring the ground floor first?"

Before Ryoma could reply, a voice intruded into their conversation.

"Momo! Another one eh? Echizen-sensei must really thinks you are the best one for the job." There was a hint of amusement and mock disbelief in his voice.

"What? You think I not up to it Eiji?" Momoshiro huffed indignantly.

Eiji laughed and turned to go. "Who knows? Oh well, I got to meet Oishi! See you later! Hey new student!"

Ryoma stared emotionlessly at the scene played before him, something that Momoshiro found a little unnerving.

"Let's go to see the auditorium first. If I'm not wrong, the best class in third year should be there, rehearsing for their performance which would take place next week during assembly. Everyone's really looking forward to it." Momoshiro told Ryoma as he guided him out of the hall.

As they walked back down the long, familiar stretch of corridor, Momoshiro stopped in front one of the double doors Ryoma had noticed on his way in. A gold plated sign glinted on one of the two doors, stating clearly that this was the auditorium in neat black letterings.

Pushing open the door slightly, just enough so they can peek in, Ryoma caught a glimpse of the rehearsal in action. What he saw astounded him. On stage, a group of actors were performing a love scene between the two figures on stage, the female of the couple weeping miserably with her back towards them. Yet, despite the fact that this was not something new to Ryoma, there was something in the way they carried themselves on the stage that just makes it seem so real, that their characters were not merely fiction characters but real living people- especially so for the weeping female.

"This play they are acting is about a brother who is in search of his long lost twin, to fill up the void he felt inside him. However, after just starting his mission, there was a hearsay that his brother was already dead. Not wanting to believe this, the protagonist, hired a detective familiar with the works of the underworld which was where he thinks his brother is. After many years of searching along with researching, they finally found his brother only to have him die in a car accident when he dashed across the road to escape from them. However, the detective and the protagonist had fallen in love during their days together. Besides this, both are male. So it was a happy ending after all, when the protagonist realize that the void was not for his brother to fill, but his lover…"

"Both… are male? That brown haired person there is a male?"

Momoshiro seemed startled by the question. "Oh right, you don't know. The girls in our school make up the minority. In fact, I think only an eighth of them are females. So, to make it fair, Mr Principal decided that the females would always be the directors for every play as well as the script writers. However, their co-workers could be males. Anyway, it seems that girls especially love this kind of pairings and along with the principal's soft spot for girls, he allows these plays to take place."

Sighing, Momoshiro pointed to the 'female' that had caught Ryoma's immediate attention.

"That is Fuji Syusuke, the best actor in our school, both in plays and in real life. You can never know what is going on inside him, though sooner or later, you should get used to him. Let me warn you though- the last person who had researched extensively on his background ended up killed in an accident. It was a gory scene but was ruled as accidental death. But since then, everyone became very wary of Fuji inwardly but Fuji is very kind so none of them really avoided him. Besides that, he IS the best actor and the fact that he looks so feminine that makes him attractive to both the male and female population does not help the situation one bit. So it's natural that he's popular. However, I do pity him on one aspect. It seems he is always dragged into this kind of plays and happens to be playing one of the two parties involved in the homosexual relationship. As for me, I'm very lucky since the plays I'm in usually have me as those unimportant characters or the supporting casts but never one of the parties involved."

They watched for a while more. It turns out Fuji was acting the part whereby another lead to his brother, Riore, turns out to be another dead end and Tensuke, the detective, was comforting him.

Momoshiro suddenly burst into laughter, muffled only by the hand which was wrapped around his lips, tears of joy spilling out of his eyes. Quickly ushering Ryoma out of the auditorium, Momoshiro closed the door and he immediately he tittered over in laughter, much to Ryoma's bemusement.

"I'm sorry… sorry…" Momoshiro said admist his laughter. "It is just that for a brief moment, I imagined you to be acting Tensuke and I think you and Fuji would be quite fitting together- pretty boy with another pretty boy."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes when he finally realized that Momoshiro was actually mocking him.

Huffing indignantly, Ryoma stalked past Momoshiro angrily. "Hmph, see if I care if you die laughing."

After walking a while, Ryoma heard a shout that still seems to hold back laughter. "Echizen! You are going the wrong way!" And laughter spilled out again, magnified by the close walls of the corridor much to Ryoma's embarrassment. By now, his cheeks were already tinted pink as he turned to head back to where Momoshiro was waiting for him, finally able to suppress his laughter despite his lips which was curled up in amusement.

"I'll now take you around to the upper levels. Quick, we don't have much time left."

The pair then made their way back to the hall just as a head popped from between the doors of the auditorium, looking curiously at Ryoma's fading figure.

The bell rang just as they entered the hall. Students who were still leaning on lockers, happily chatting now scurried up the grand stairway to their classroom, one or two of them occasionally saying a word of greeting to Momoshiro as they dashed towards the stairs while others kept dropping books in their haste.

The pair waited till everyone had gone up and the hall was deserted.

"Aren't we going up too?"

"No wait… I have this feeling I'm forgetting something very important…"

At that moment, the school cleaner happened to pass by. "Oh Takeshi! Lucky you're still here. Miyo is having a rampage saying how you wasted her efforts by not collecting your breakfast from he…"

Immediately, Momoshiro had breezed past the cleaner into the double door situated near the office.

The cleaner sighed and was startled when he saw Ryoma, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Are you new here? Well I guess so if not Takeshi won't forget his meal. He's always like that when he has to bring a new student around." The cleaner chuckled. "There was once he totally forgotten about it and had pleaded with his teacher to get it during third period. If my memory does not fail me, it had caused quite a commotion- the whole second level had came out to see what it was about as Takeshi tried to dashed out of the classroom with the teacher angrily holding onto his arm. It was a funny sight but it seemed that that hungry boy will always get his food and so he did."

Echizen took this in, silently deducing that the place where Momoshiro entered could only be the cafeteria.

Momoshiro returned at that moment, a large bulky bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, I feel so much better. Let's go Echizen!"

Though baffled by the strangeness of this new school, he resigned himself to the fact nothing his father control could be anywhere near sane. And with that, they finally headed up the stairs.

* * *

"So what made you want to join this school?" 

"I was **_forced_** to enter Erinnerugen," Ryoma replied bitterly and Momoshiro wisely chose not to comment as the pair proceeded up in complete silence.

Just as they stepped onto the second landing, a shrill ring filled the air.

"Ah! It's already second period! I guess I took much more time than I thought getting my food… Ok, I'll cut things down. This floor is where all the classrooms are, from year 1 to 4. The third floor is where most of the facilities are located. The fourth floor of this stairway is the top of the school. I think you will get to know more about Erinnerugen as time goes by. See you later during break which is fifth period! Bye Echizen!"

Ryoma blinked, confused, as Momoshiro dashed to a room labeled '3-B', slamming the door behind him. It was then did he become conscious of the envelope still clutched in his palm. Tearing off the seal, he studied its contents, half grateful that the classrooms were in chronological order thus not that difficult to find. Sure enough, he was in front of classroom '2-A' and knocked softly before pushing it open and peering inside.

He watched the bespectacled teacher walk towards him, smiling.

"Okay class. It looks like the new student has arrived. Would you come in and introduce yourself?"

Ryoma inclined his head slightly and pushed the door open, carrying himself with dignity and grace.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. I hope you would guide me through my days here," Ryoma greeted, bowing low.

"Good… now you can sit… wait a minute. Echizen, are you by any chance related to Echiz…"

Ryoma gave a piercing, pointed glare at the teacher, the gold of his eyes flashing more brilliantly than what it had been initially and the teacher was immediately frozen in mid-speech.

Quickly regaining his composure, he went on to direct Ryoma to his seat, which was beside the person Ryoma recognized as the one who greeted Momoshiro that morning… Eiji, he thinks.

"Hello Echizen. My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you!" Ryoma sat down, tilting his head to acknowledge the greeting. _He seems friendly enough compared to the others…_ Ryoma thought as he slowly took in the mutterings around him, which he concluded, were concerning his relationship with the principal, or if there was one at all. He had expected this- the moment he heard the head of this school was Echizen Nanjiroh, he had half the mind to reject his teacher's offer so harshly that she would never bring up the subject again but his mother stopped him and immediately agreed to his teacher's proposal much to his surprise.

So here he was, being the main talk of the newest gossip in school. It was unavoidable he guess. Immediately he diverted his attention to the teacher whom he just realized was teaching English. In his opinion, it was extremely mind-boggling why an acting school will still teach anything besides acting. Giving another soft suffering sigh, he gazed at his desk, idly wishing he was on stage, performing, giving a fictional character life just like that class who are in the auditorium, especially that boy with the light brown hair and almost feminine features- Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of English Period. One more period to lunch. Ryoma watched the students in his class placed their books beneath their desks, and noticed his lack of any. Pushing back his chair, he took out his timetable and spread it on his desk. 

"You know Echizen, I'll be more than happy to supply the answers to whatever questions you have." Eiji spoke up from beside him.

Ryoma eyed Eiji curiously, but the red haired boy failed to reveal anything besides his kind face and wide smile.

"Okay…" Ryoma hesitated before returning to look at the paper spread before him. He felt weird. It seems everyone here was living behind a façade. The most open person he met so far was Momoshiro Takeshi. Kikumaru Eiji seems to hide something, something Ryoma was unable to pinpoint exactly. And what's more, there is Fuji Syuusuke.

Ryoma propped his head on his elbows, eyes not even acknowledging the teacher when she came into class. His mind was too preoccupied with more puzzling matters than the intricacies of algebra.

Is everyone like me- someone hiding behind inner turmoil and anguish of the past, with nothing but his soul to hide…

Rolling this thought in his mind, he immediately dismissed it as wild thinking. As if there was such a thing. Ryoma laughed mentally. I'm just too sensitive.

Giving a sideway glance at Eiji, he found the red-head staring at him instead. Startled, he directed his gaze fully towards him which managed to divert Eiji's attention to the teacher instead. Puzzled, he returned to back to his own thoughts. Now what was that for… He gave a last glance towards Eiji before continuing on his musing for the rest of the day till the lunch bell rang.

* * *

"Good job everyone," A male commented, stretching. 

"Oh? It's lunch already?" Another person remarked, glancing at her watch. "That's fast."

There was a silent smile as soft footsteps slowly walked away from the crowd just as the shrill ring of the lunch bell vibrated the air.

* * *

Ryoma walked through the crowded cafeteria looking for an empty spot. Finding one at the very corner, he placed his tray on the table, sitting down before looking up to find his father heading his way. 

However, just a table away from his own, Nanjiroh changed his course to Momoshiro, who was eating his lunch with Eiji and another person Ryoma did not know.

Inwardly rolling his eyes at his father's cowardice, he turned his concentration to his meal only to find someone standing next to him. Glancing up, golden irises met a smillng face, framed by shoulder-length brown hair.

"Echizen… Ryoma right?"

Ryoma gasped when the face connected with the name he just learnt earlier in the day- Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … /sniff/ No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… /huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies/**

Fanny chan: Hey all! This is my very first attempt on a POT fic as well as a shounen-ai fic. May I add this is the longest chapter I wrote so far… I think… /giggles/ But I hope it meets your expectations. I'm not sure about my grammar since recently I've been criticized for my grammar and once for a disorganized fic. So I hope this one is ok... Please read and review so I would know how to correct my work.

Chibi chan: Hai hai! I hope you would continue reading this. Remember to read and review. Every comment would be taken into consideration including constructive criticisms. But flames will be completely ignored. /hmph/ But anyway, if you're here, I'm /glare from fanny chan/ umm… /cough cough/ **we're** already extremely grateful.

Fanny chan/cough/ I want to clarify that chibi chan is my muse and not the other way around. She always gets confused on this matter.

Chibi chan/teary-eyed/ Hidoi ne fanny chan! Anyway R&R!


	2. Leaning towards Surprises

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

Ryoma was rendered speechless, eyes which hardly reflected emotions now had confusion swimming within its golden waters. Fuji sat himself down across Ryoma, inviting himself like an old friend.

Silence then settled on them like a heavy blanket, Ryoma slowly picking, poking his food with his fork as Fuji merely stared at him, striking blue irises now opened with newfound curiosity, as if wanting to draw on the energy from its victim, as if wanting to terrorize it till its very soul quake in fear.

Squirming uncomfortably from the attention, Ryoma finally glanced up in hope to match the gaze that was on him, his own eyes too trying to evenly pry open his opponent but failing miserably. To cover up his blunder, he quickly diverted his attention to Momoshiro, who was sitting a distance away, eyeing him with the most bemused expression. It was then did he realized that most of the people in the cafeteria had paused in what they were doing, be it eating or chatting, to watch the pair- including his father.

Ryoma closed his eyes, feeling an incessant knocking deep in the deep recesses of his mind. And, with absolute finality, he gathered himself, eyes suddenly flashing open with such intensity it caused Fuji himself to look startled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ryoma asked in the most polite tone he could muster, yet underlined with a thin almost hidden layer of frustration, despite how much he had wanted to meet Fuji earlier on.

However, instead of replying, Fuji continued staring at him, lips now twitched up in amusement which had not been there a few seconds ago, as if Ryoma's voice had opened up a whole new meaning to the word "motion". With graceful ease despite how abruptly it was done, he pushed himself up from where he was seated, delicately offering a hand towards Ryoma.

"I think you would just do…" he said softly, eyes once again closing themselves into a smiling façade. Then turning soundlessly, he made his way towards Momoshiro- Nanjiroh had left, unnoticed, somewhere in between the startled silence, whom he talked to for a few moments before walking out of the cafeteria with eyes of the population following his every move closely, unblinkingly. And just before he left, he waved a beckoning palm at Ryoma who, simply wanting to satisfy his own curiosity, followed Fuji, mindful of the questioning gazes directed his way.

* * *

**Chapter 002- Leaning towards Surprises**

By fannychan

The first thing he noticed when they left the swinging doors were that he was being led to the auditorium, strange as it seems. _Was he noticed on his short visit there that morning? How did this unspeakably wonderful actor came to know his name?_ With questions swimming around in his mixed-up brain and no answers to keep it afloat, he felt himself being submerged under a screen of blue. But Fuji gave no hints to any of his answers, only supplying them with a "wait here" as he headed into the auditorium, leaving Ryoma standing foolishly by the entrance.

With nothing to pass his time, he peeked in, watching as Fuji talked to a girl with a short ponytail. However, after a few moments passed, more of the casts started materializing around them out of seemingly nowhere, excitement mounting in the atmosphere. Some of the girls were squealing excitedly, their gazes occasionally darting to the doorway where he stood… or perhaps it was a figment of his imagination. But as the enthusiasm grew, he knew that they were indeed looking at him. His suspicions were only confirmed when their leader, the girl Fuji had initially spoken to, turned around and gestured him to enter.

Cautiously, yet obediently, he entered the grand hall for the first time, soaking in the atmosphere of the many who had performed on that very stage. In here, he felt the desire to act, to perform more strongly then he had ever felt before, be it the atmosphere or the existence of the best actors in the school. He gazed at the high ceiling, studying their intricate patterns carefully, the way the shapes seemed to twist and turn in and out of the long wooden bars which held the ceiling from caving in. But, at such a distance, it was almost impossible to make out what those shapes might be. Slowly returning back to reality, he realized he was already standing before the director, her round spectacles reflecting the glaring spotlights that shone brilliantly on the cast. He watched the girl appraise him silently, like an object, her intelligent liquid brown eyes swiftly darting up and down in a few fluid movements.

Ryoma did not like the feeling of being studied. In fact, he downright hated it. It is the exact feeling of a lab mouse being trapped in a laboratory, surveyed daily for its usual checks, big bespectacled eyes examining it with the utmost intensity.

However, under the same concentrated stare, he felt no animosity towards it, perhaps it was the presence of people, or perhaps it was the fact he could not see her eyes clearly made that a factor as well, but nevertheless, he allowed it to take place, grudgingly but kicked up no fuss over it.

The girl, whom Ryoma assumes is the director, leaned back in her seat, never knowing she had unconsciously leaned forward. Abruptly, she turned towards Fuji who was by her side, and for that moment, Ryoma could only see the back of her short ponytail.

"Oh my GOSH! Fuji-kun! You're a GENIUS! He's absolutely PERFECT!" The director squealed excitedly, causing most of the cast to fall onto the ground at the unexpected sound, Ryoma included. With almost child-like joy, the director turned back to where Ryoma was sitting.

"Oh? Why are you sitting on the floor like that? Come here… come here." She indicated the seat beside her, where Fuji was standing.

Ryoma warily stood up and headed towards the seat in question, pausing only to let Fuji move out of the way.

"I'm Ann Tachibana, the director of this play. Fuji said you had been here this morning, with Momo-chan, so I assume you briefly know the storyline of this play we are working on. Anyway, let's get straight to the point shall we? You see, one of our casts came down with something recently and we are now **_desperate_** for someone to take over his role, and to adapt to it in the shortest period of time to get ready for our performance the upcoming week. And it seems you're perfect for it. You have the right build, the right attitude, the right style and most importantly, you have this picture of… let's see… how do we put it… ah yes… **_innocence_** surrounding you. And on top of all this, you are somewhat famous in this class."

At Ryoma's incredulous look, Ann continued along without a moment's hesistation.

"You see, Risaki-chan's little brother," she nodded at a tanned female who waved at them to acknowledge the name, "was studying at your old school. I believe his name was… Hijiri… yes, Hijiri-chan." Ryoma nodded unconsciously. The name indeed rang a bell. In fact, Minase Hijiri was a gifted violin player at his old school.

"I see you recognize the name," Ann remarked, intently studying Ryoma's expression. "But to get on with this, Hijiri told us that there was going to be a play which would feature some of the best actors and actresses from the drama club. Actually he told his sister and she told us but all the same." Ann giggled while a few others rolled their eyes. "He knew how much we love new actors and especially good ones, so he invited us along. But unfortunately, he could only managed to get four tickets. Three tickets naturally for his sister and his parents thus leaving one for all of us. In the end, Fuji-kun went out of the majority vote. Oh I hate it how he always gets what he wants!" Ann sighed dramatically before glaring at Fuji who was now, like the other cast, sitting on the red carpet which led to the stage.

Fuji tilted his face towards hers.

"It's not entirely my fault, is it Ann-chan?"

Breathing deeply, Ann glanced up in resignation. "I guess I'll never win. Okay, let's get down to business… Ryoma-kun, I think you have an idea on where this talk is headed to I assume?"

Ryoma nodded, understanding slowly piecing the fractured information floating in his mind. He was believed to be able to handle this role thrust before him, to be able to live up to the expectation set by the whole school. And failure was not an option.

"I think that's all I can say for now Ryoma-kun. So? Will you agree to our proposal?" Ann asked, liquid eyes shining earnestly.

Beautiful gold irises slid sideways to fall on the head of a familiar wave of brown. _It could prove to be an interesting learning experience… to be acting in the very same play as the said-to-be famous actor of Erinnerugen…_

"Oh ho? What do we have here? I can't have my best class to be lazing around now can I?"

Ann practically jumped to her feet, swiftly padding towards the newcomer. Ryoma twitched irritably out of impulse, adamantly not turning around.

"Echizen-sensei! Just the right timing! We were about to get someone to replace Mizuki-kun. Hane-chan! Bring Ryoma-kun over here!"

"Hai!" A girl with her long wavy hair bound up into a messy ponytail steered a reluctant Ryoma towards the pair before smiling and heading back towards the cast, who were standing up to continue where they had left off.

"Echizen-sensei, let me introduce Ryoma-kun!" Ann brought Ryoma in front of her to stand directly before Nanjiroh.

"Oh I see…" Nanjiroh lips twitched into a warm smile but it was immediately gone at the cold glare his son gave him.

"Good Ann-chan… good… keep up the good work… I just remembered I got something I have to do. Goodbye…" Nanjiroh hesitated, desperately searching the stolid features on his son's face for a sign of acceptance but golden-green eyes stubbornly refused to meet that of his father's. With a look of absolute forlorn yet discreetly hidden under a mask of authority as the principal, Nanjiroh turned and left, closing the auditorium door behind him silently.

Not even one noticed the exchange between father and son…

Ann hurried towards her director's seat.

"Ok Ryoma-kun. We had permission from Echizen-sensei so here's your script," she said, recklessly thrusting the booklet towards Ryoma. You'll be playing Fuji's little brother, Riore which was previously acted by Hajime Mizuki. Perhaps you'll hear of him sometimes. He is the best actor in our school, only second by our very own Fuji-kun. But… oh nevermind…" Ann giggled nervously. "… I hope you can memorize your script as soon as possible."

Ryoma nodded, before glancing at the clock on the far end of the auditorium slowly ticking towards 3:40. He had five minutes to return to class to be just in time for lesson.

As he bade goodbye and walk towards the double doors, Ann was more than reluctant to let him go. It was then she remembered something she forgot to ask something important.

"What's is your full name Ryoma-kun? Fuji mentioned that you are from class 2-A. But he never revealed your full name which is needed for an official write-up to be submitted to Echizen sensei."

Ryoma turned back briefly before heading out of the door, off-handedly answering her question.

"Echizen Ryoma." And with that, the door slipped shut with a soft click, leaving Ann staring blankly at the lacquered wooden exit.

* * *

Ryoma entered his classroom just as the bell rang shrilly in his wake. The classroom was almost filled and late students were now hurrying into the classroom, one even bumping into Ryoma in his rush. Brushing off the other's apology coolly, he returned to his seat just as the mathematics teacher walked into class. 

Ryoma rolled his eyes, closing them briefly in an act of lethargy before peering through half lidded eyelids. It was nearly impossible to stay awake in a subject as simple as Mathematics- especially so for two consecutive periods. Now, if it were Science, then it would be a different story.

Eyes flitting through the class, his wandering gaze skipped from one person to the other, none able to hold his attention long enough to intrigue him. Finally, his fixed his eyes on the red head beside him who was gazing intently at the clock, as if willing the bell to ring with all the concentration that was focused on it. There was something about Eiji's behaviour that makes Ryoma believe that something good is going to happen. He has no idea how or why but he just feels this vibe. But he too, following Eiji's lead, stared at the clock as well, watching it's second hand tick the minute hand closer and closer to 4:20pm. There was still ten more minutes left to keep himself occupied.

But soon it turned to be too bothersome a task.

Finally breaking off his staring competition with the clock, he turned back to Eiji who still had his gaze fixated on the ticking hands of time.

"Ne, Echizen. Do you know what is after this?"

Ryoma was startled by Eiji's sudden question, clear brown eyes now turning its attention to himself. He shook his head, eyes blinking before averting sideways, unable to hold a gaze long enough before feeling embarrassed at being caught staring. The strange thing was, he had never felt this way- meek and vulnerable.

Eiji seemed to sense his uneasiness, smiled before turning to face the teacher, muttering… "Oh you'll see." Before everything went silent other than the monotonous buzzing of the teacher's voice.

Ryoma was puzzled yet unwilling to show his curiosity to Eiji by taking out his timetable from the brown envelope which was still lying under his desk. So he could only wait patiently, watching the clock slowly continued its gradual way toward 4:30pm which was when the bell would ring… And so he waits…

* * *

Eiji was tugging him as they ran up the stairs together, the rest of the class lagging behind, ignorant. 

"This is my favourite lesson of the day!" Eiji cried gleefully but neglected to release any other information on what they were about to do.

As they reached the landing of the third floor, he followed Eiji to a room labeled "2-A/2-B".

Gathering his composure, Ryoma halted in front of the door, impatiently listening to the footsteps which echoed from the stairway they came from. His heart was racing, hands clammy and for the first time that day, he was shivering slightly with built-up anticipation. Eiji had mentioned something about act, which was the only thing that filtered through his jumbled thoughts during the mad dash up the stairs. With bated breath, he watched the single brown door which laid before him, its coating gleaming under the beam of light from the ceiling.

One by one, his class which was lagging behind came into sight. It was then did Eiji signaled for him to enter, a look of pure bliss written on his face.

Curious and excited, Ryoma followed behind, not caring of his poise and looks. _This was something that only acting can do to me, other then… _Ryoma stopped himself. He had promised himself never to be reminded of the event which happened five years ago. His high sprits diminished slightly but nevertheless, heart still pounding uncontrollably, he peered into the room which lay behind the wooden door… And never would he believe what he saw.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … /sniff/ No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… /huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies/ I forgot to add! Hijiri is from Yami no Matsuei and does not belong to me as well v.v… sighz…_**

Fanny chan: Hey all. Domo Arigatou to everyone who reviewed. I was so touched by the response. I know you all don't want me to go into some sob story or another so I won't I could not believe the number that responded. Even if it may be a small number to you, it really means a great deal to me.

Chibi fanny: Mou, You're getting too emotional! . . Oh YES! We have something very special for you.

Fanny chan/brightens up/ Yes, I have drawn a very brief and stylized plan for Erinnerugen. And I have a schedule as well as explaining more about Erinnerugen. Hehe. This is actually the main reason I tried so hard to get this chapter done. I have never done this for any of my fics before. Go here: **_(http/ hehe, I know my drawing is kind of messy. Sorry, but I tried my best -… _**

Chibi fanny: Please comment on this extra information. We need feedback so that we can see if it was of any use at all. Fanny would be able to write answers to questions you may have about our fic.

Fanny chan: This chapter may seem little sluggish. Sorry if it is. I hope you will not lose interest. Personally, I think the chapters are too short… guess you'll think the same. Oh yes, and if you are interested in seeing the pics of the fuji and ryoma pic. It is at my blog at**_ (http/ _**It is at one of the earlier entries means the very bottom of the page. Hehe. Now it's reviews thank-yous time !

**P/S: I'm SOO very sorry firedraygon97 for the mistake! A thousand apologies. And sorry that the links doesn't show. I guess juz doesn't support links so I have written it in text. Copy and paste into the address bar. Sorry for the trouble! v.v…**

**Mikaii:** hehe, actually I did the info just for you since you had asked about the grade levels. I had planned to do this but I believe if you haven't asked about my story, I wouldn't have done it so quickly hehe! And yup, I agree with you- FUJIRYO 4EvA! Hehehe! ThANKIES so much!

**Kasugai gummie:** ARIGATOU! … I admit I had been really down and doubtful of my writing skills as I wrote this. You gave me encouragement and I thank you so much. I hope you are here to read this too!

**Ikyutakei:** Hehe… I know sometimes I would get carried away and write really OOC characters. Even so for this since I'm now in a tight schedule. But I don't want to make excuses for myself so I apologized. I hope I can get Ryoma back in character but I hope you do not blame me if I don't. It's really not my expertise but as I say, I can try. But DOMO ARIGATOU! I appreciated your comment!

**Cheeseburger of doom:** hehe, funny nick you got there, very cute. Thank you for your encouragement. I'lll try to not let you down. Please guide me along the way! - Thank you!

**Risen:** ;.;… so far only… v.v. hehe, just joking. I hope this chapter has not let you down. If it did, please tell me on how I should improve. . I'm glad you like the last chapter's ending. I liked it too. This time it's rather abrupt. But I'll try to improve. I've never written such a fic based on this genre. My written fics for another anime are mostly dark and angsty. So I'm trying to branch myself out and see my limit. -

**Firedraygon97:** I'm glad you like the idea. And I hope you'll continue to like it! - ARIGATOU! THANKS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGMENT!

Nall: Thank you. Please give your comments on this chapter as well. I look forward to hearing your response, even if it were to be constructive criticisms… which I hope not. -

**Rinnikka:** /tears flowing out like waterfalls/ I'm so very touched. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! And I love FujiRyo the very best. I even spent so much money to buy the plushies of the two of them … They're so kawaii together… /sighs/

**IchigoCake:** Yup, going to progress to there. Somethings showing already in this chapter and thank you for your review! -

**Angel72:** ;; I never knew they were green. I knew in the manga they were green but I thought his eyes were gold in the anime so I went to checked and found them to be gold-green. So I decided to describe the eyes as gold or gold-green is that okay with you? I hope it is coz' I don't want you to dislike this fic. And I thank you for bringing my attention to this matter - And yes, I have no idea where the idea comes from but Echizen Nanjiroh is indeed the principal of this school I made up! Hehe. ARIGATOU! Thank you so much for your encouragement !

**Rings of Saturn:** hehe, the matter five years ago will be explained sooner or later so please wait patiently. And on the matter if Fuji really killed someone… hmm… hehe, let it remain ambiguous for now hehe. Thank you for your encouragment. I really appreciate it. Fujiryo forever! Totally agree with you! -

To be Continued…

_-Published on: 14-1-04-_

_-Republished on: 15-1-04-_


	3. Reflecting Mirrors

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage._

* * *

Multiple footsteps made their way up the stairs mingling with the chatter from the teachers, excitedly talking about their upcoming lessons on the third floor. It was usual for everyone to get hyped up over the next three periods, regardless teacher or student. It was a lesson which makes each day at Erinnerugen an anticipated one. 

Yet, within the sea of smiling, excited faces laid a placid one, completely devoid of emotions. His steady footsteps stood out from the others, though soundless but distinct. There was the soft sound of heel against floor as he climbed each step with slow patient ease, flipping through his notes which he cradled in the crook of his arm with the grace of an experienced professor. As the group climbed the last flight of stairs, he stopped and placed his notes back into its folder which he in turn placed into his bag. Today was not just another ordinary day for him. He heard there was someone new in his class- someone oh so familiar. Yet his façade stayed where it was, unwavering under its mask. The teachers had left to head to their own classes thus he too turned and headed towards the door marked '2A-2B', his anxiety showing in his small gesture as he pushed his slipping spectacles back to perch on the bridge of his nose, the clear plastics glinting to veil his eyes as he palm closed over the handle of the door…

* * *

**Chapter 003- Reflecting Mirrors**

By fannychan

Ryoma entered, eyes wide with amazement. The four walls which surrounded him were donned with silver mirrors, reflecting everyone in the room which in turn reflected the image onto another. It was a continuous stretch, marred only by the small place where the door was from which he had entered. Suddenly, he was shoved roughly to the ground, his elbows bruised by the hard tiled floor.

"Ryoma Echizen. Don't think just because you are new here means you can call it the shots. Mizuki was becoming a rising star until now when you simply snatched his role from under his nose!"

There was a moment of stunned, empty silence, as cold golden-green eyes stared at the boys who towered over him.

"Shut up Fuji Yuuta." Eiji spoke softly, startling nearly everyone. "So what if Mizuki's famous? To us, he's still an arrogant bastard who looks down on people. Good for him that retribution hit him in the form of an illness instead of something more deadly!" he stood slightly in front of Ryoma, frowning.

Ryoma sat up from where he had fallen, eyes silently filled with gratitude as Yuuta and his group backed away slowly, casting another look of pure hatred towards his fallen figure. Then he gave a last glare at Eiji.

"You watch it too Kikumaru." And he walked away.

"You all right Echizen?" Eiji, expression impassive, extended a hand towards him in which he accepted. Brushing off his uniform, he glanced around. The other students were staring at him and whispers could be heard, buzzing wildly throughout the room. Eiji led him to one side where they sat, back to the mirror, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Those guys were Mizuki's 'loyal followers' or so to speak. Their leader seemed to be Fuji Yuuta, surprisingly being Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother. He is not like Fuji at all. Anyway, Hajime Mizuki is admired by a lot of people- his good looks, his wealth and his superb acting skills. But the one thing that makes him so disliked is that attitude of his. He acts as if we 'common folks' are several grades lower than where he stood. Sure, he is one of the best actors in our school but still, he need not act so high and mighty…" Eiji had started rambling on, his hands gesturing wildly. Ryoma soon tuned him out, spinning around to watch his own reflection on the silvered walls.

"And once he even… wait a minute. Echizen-kun. Did Fuji said that you took over Mizuki's role? THE role that is in the play done by THE best class in third year? Class 3A?"

Ryoma nodded absently and from somewhere in class, he heard a girl gasp loudly.

Eiji looked stunned, brown eyes reflecting confusion swirling in his mind. He lips parted slightly, seeming as if words were about to be uttered. It was then the door opened, slightly causing the room to become off balance as the continuous stream of mirror to door to mirror was disrupted.

The small commotion that arose immediately seemed to have vanished as everyone started rushing towards the center of the room. Eiji lowered his eyes, hurt evident within them, and tugged on Ryoma's sleeve as he too searched for a spot to sit down. Puzzled golden-green eyes studied Eiji's back, somehow sensing that something was terribly wrong. Nevertheless, the thought went away soon enough as Eiji pulled Ryoma down to sit next to him.

Uninterested, Ryoma glanced at the mirror to his side, distractedly watching the open doorway reflected on it. Wavy brown hair peeked out from behind the lacquered wooden surface followed by sharp distinct features and glasses which glinted under the bright lights of the room.

Ryoma's heart stopped beating as he stared at the reflection of teacher who had arrived, the image he conjured completely different from the one that was now shown in front of him. He shot up from his slouched position, eyes scanning through the placid features, the cool aura and the wire framed spectacles. _It couldn't be. They were exactly alike. It couldn't be him… it just couldn't!_

His mind was in complete chaos. He stared into his palms as the teacher headed to where the students sat, sitting on the chair and placing his burden onto the small table beside him.

"Good afternoon class." His voice was stern and deep.

"Good afternoon Tezuka-sensei." The class, or rather, two classes replied in a unified voice.

_It couldn't be him. Can't be…_ Ryoma's eyes mirrored his surprise and shock, his pain and hurt- the eyes that swam like the endless depths of a person's emotions. He glanced up, tilting his head sideways.

"How…?" Ryoma breathed, voice soft yet broken. Only Eiji's sharp senses managed to pick out the quiet words apart from the voices of the room. His questioning gaze found their way to beside him, where Ryoma sat, eyes wide with shock, staring intently at Tezuka-sensei. It had seemed there was a never-ending air of intrigue surrounding Ryoma… ever since the start of day. And it only seemed to get more mystifying.

Brown icy irises behind thin lenses swept across the expanse of the room, coming to fall lightly on soft green hair, before continuing its trip to the end. Tezuka then closed his eyes resignedly, pointedly refusing to acknowledge the anguished look from the boy. His attention then diverted to the class.

"This is only the beginning of the year. It is important that you should all learn the basics that every accomplished actor must achieve. Today, I will be focusing on your overall acting skills so as to judge how you are able to improve. Tomorrow, I will be giving each of you a schedule based on today's performance in which you have to diligently follow for the rest of this term. A new judgment will be passed next term and the consecutive ones after that. The purpose of this is to see your improvement and how effective the schedule is. Now, head to a spot by the mirrors and practice with your reflection. In half an hour, I will see your skit. A short script will be provided for you so be prepared for anything."

Everyone stood up and wandered away in pairs as the silence in the class was broken once again with excited chatter and whispers. But, though he had managed to stand up amidst the varying degrees of hurt he felt, his feet were seemingly nailed to the ground. Eiji stood by him, silently. It seemed a somewhat mutual understanding had developed between the pair and each had soon come to respect the other's privacy. Speak when spoken to. Don't take things too personally. It seemed as if each had secrets to hide, especially so for Ryoma.

Tezuka made a small movement to stand up, to walk towards him. And as if time had unfrozen itself, Ryoma flinched slightly before turning and heading towards the mirror, Eiji following him wordlessly…

* * *

After countless failures and even more silly mistakes by various students throughout the room, thirty minutes passed rapidly and even the additional fifteen minutes were unable to curb the nervousness the students felt for their first diagnosis. 

But that was all the practice they could get for that day as Tezuka called the class back to order.

Then, one by one, the students started performing to the class, some nervous to the extent of forgetting their lines while others faired averagely. But none seemed to leave a deep impact on him. Tezuka recalled a student from the past year whose memory was still deeply embedded in his mind- Fuji Syuusuke. He was indeed a special case of rare talent.

As the minutes gradually ticked by, drowsiness was starting to get to him. It was then did gold-green eyes stared frostily at him as they passed, heading towards the small bowl which contained short scripts that they were to memorize and act. Two minutes, which was the time allotted for the students to prepare their scripts, passed with agonizing slowness and impatience.

Tezuka now felt strangely vitalized, eyes emotionless yet curiousness and annoyance overwhelmed him.

Ryoma then walked to the back of the room so that he was in clear view of Tezuka, who was now critically examining his every gesture, his every move. Everyone in the room was deeply entranced, wondering what this newcomer had in store for them.

"Why do you have to go?" His voice was full of child-like innocence and everyone was immediately taken aback. His once cold features were now replaced by an open expression as he entered the role of the character. His eyes glittered slightly with what seemed like unshed tears.

"Ne… okaa-san… don't go… please… Tou-san is no longer angry…" Then there was a sudden pause and a forlorn look lingered within golden eyes. Suddenly, a loud, piercing cry erupted from the throat of the young actor that stood there, motionless at first, now, as if a puppet on a string being given a sharp tug, took staggering steps forward. Now there was a desperate edge to his voice, anxiety and loneliness filling the young soulful tone. "Okaa-san. You can't leave… papa and me. You just can't… Kaa-san… please… KAA-SAN!"

His breathless ending left the last note resonating in the silent air, vibrating around the shocked expression his sensei revealed.

The few girls that were in the class had tears sliding in a single drop down their cheeks whereas the boys wore similar stunned expressions on their faces. The magnitude of emotions that Ryoma conveyed was indescribable. To the extent that no words can put down what he had felt to do them justice. The feelings that coursed through the pure childlike aura he emitted were nothing like the rest. The way his eyes swam and how the light twinkled as if playing hide-and-seek and the emotions which his simple actions were able to invoke. It was simply astounding.

Speechless, the round of applause that followed next must have been the loudest yet. Though some still refused to acknowledge that he was good enough to be able to replace Mizuki, many others did. They realized why he was chosen and supported him.

The rest of the period passed rapidly. It was a pity that no one else came close to the standards Ryoma had set for them but nevertheless, everyone enjoyed themselves tremendously.

"Are you going home Echizen?" Eiji asked, as they headed out of the door.

"No, I still have to ask the principal about my books so you go ahead first," Ryoma replied absently, eyes wandering about the crowded corridor as the other classes came out from their respective rooms.

"Okay. Bye then!" Eiji then bounded towards a boy Ryoma remembered from lunch break and started laughing and chatting rapidly, the other boy only offering a small, gentle smile in response. But Ryoma had more important things on his mind and paid them no heed as soon as they disappeared down the stairs and out of sight.

Pushing open the door that he had emerged from and re-entering the room, he glared at the teacher who still sat on his chair, flipping through his notes nonchalantly. He had not heard Ryoma enter.

"Tezuka-_sensei_," Ryoma started but Tezuka, glancing up from his notes, cut him off.

"You performed well. I never thought you had a flair for acting."

Echizen ignored what he had said.

"Why are you teaching here? You should be somewhere else like…"

"You have no right to question your teacher."

Ryoma clenched his teeth irritatably.

"Was it that time you…"

"Stop."

"Did you…"

"I told you to stop."

"But you aren't suppose to be here!" Ryoma breathed heavily, eyes glintering slightly with tears that were threatening to fall. The overwhelming emotions from five years ago were still as vivid as if it had happened just yesterday.

"Ryoma. I told you to stop," Tezuka replied, voice so harsh and quiet that it knocked Ryoma out of his reverie.

Tears slid out of brilliant shining gems and Ryoma quickly wiped them away. He turned around.

"I understand… sensei. Sorry to take up your time."

Then he rushed out, pushing the door open. As the door clicked shut silently on the recoil, Tezuka glanced at his reflection before tilting his head to the ceiling, fingers slowly massaging his aching temples. He knew something was bound to happen… but he never expected the boy to cry.

* * *

Ryoma rushed out, tears still trailing down his cheeks. He felt strange. It had been years since he had last cried and it was to the extent that he had even thought he had lost the ability to do so. Yet now it seemed that the rivulets wouldn't stop trickling down. A headache would most probably follow this… Suddenly he rushed head first into something warm and as if giving into the turmoil he felt, he clutched to the nearest fabric and sank to the floor crying. 

He felt the person kneel down with him.

"It's okay." He felt a slender, warm hand stroking his head, as if luring his mind to peace. A minute later, the tears ceased to flow and he glanced up the person whom he had embarrassed himself in front of.

The ever-smiling face greeted him, the hand from his head reaching to his cheeks to wipe the trails left behind by the tears.

Then, without warning, the striking blue irises revealed themselves and they remained there as he pulled Ryoma up.

Somehow, Fuji had managed to lead him to the entrance of the school.

"Will you be all right?" Ryoma nodded, eyes unfocused and glazed with a sheen of moisture.

"There will be a full-dress rehearsal tomorrow. Ann-chan said to memorize your script to the best of your ability." Fuji smiled, closing his eyes, before biding him goodbye.

Ryoma stood there, stared at the fading figure, his mind filled with the stunning mixture of emotions that he had just seen swimming within those striking blue irises that somehow, one way or another, made his hurt and pain vanish, just as if this whole drama had never happened. Turning around, he headed the other way, towards home, away from the school which had reminded him so much of everything he had wanted to forget, bringing up hurtful and painful memories from the past.

His mind drifted to the first time he entered the empty room full of mirrors, the way he was reflected in each one of them, the way he was unable to escape their watchful gaze and the reminder that he was unable to escape reality. But he soon felt the headache coming on and thus stopped thinking.

He just wanted to get away from the school and go home- to where nothing there would ever hurt him. And forget once more…

… Until tomorrow.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … /sniff/ No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… Hmm… I guess there's nothing more to add… okies… going to rush off to study… sighz._**

Fanny chan/downcast/ Hai hai… gomen nasai… hontou. I have been super super busy with my school work and exams and everything else that I just didn't have time to complete this. I knew this took a long time but I hope you like this chapter. I introduced Tezuka into the ficcy! -

Chibi fanny: Hmm… I wonder why does everything link back to five years ago… haha, HIMITSU! Okies… please R & R! Thank you very much!

Fanny chan: I must really apologise for taking such a long time… but hopefully the next one will be quicker. I have something in mind already. Oh and I also apologise for any serious errors in this. I really hope it was satisfactory. Perhaps there are some confusing parts… maybe. I hope not.

Oh yes, and for those who didn't know, this is the website for you to understand more on erinnerugen and the floor plans. (**_http/ okies? _**

**Ikyutakei:** Sorry for taking so long to complete this. I hope you are still interested -. Arigatou to your nice review and enjoy school! Hehe. Well, I understand the boredom of school but I guess sometimes it can be fun! -

**Rinnikka: **Really/Teary-eyed/ I'm so touched… Thank you so much. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but I had to pushed this back due to the many tests I had in the past month. But it's kinda over until next next week so oh well… the life of the student is never ending -

**Cheeseburger of Doom:** The hyperlink is here now. I guess juz doesn't like hyperlinks hehe. And I hope u won't be too mad if I portray Mizuki as the kinda bad guy. But if u don't want that, for your sake, I might make him nicer -… I plan to have him pair with… oops, said too much haha.

**firedraygon97:** So so sorry for the typo. But it's correct now right, ur nick? I double, triple-checked it -. Hope you enjoy this chapter too… Thank you very much for your comments -

**Rings Of Saturn:** hehe, I want to build the Fuji-Ryoma relationship. At first, I was so agitated I just wanted them to start in the chap. Then I think maybe next one… haha, actually, I have no idea so well, I hope u like this. And that 'Thing' between father and son… hehe, looks like Tezuka is involved in it somehow as well. But Arigatou for your kind comments.

**Mizu :** WAHH… plz don't get mad at me for not progressing this fic that fast… there is a little teeny bit here rite? Plz plz don't get mad… I'm so sorry /teary eyed/ I'll try my best…! Thank you for reviewing -

**kasugai gummie:** I wanted action too… but then my story won't last long… I plan to take this fic until Ryoma's next year and perhaps the next so I can't let him do that… hehe. But he will in due time I guess. - Arigatou for your review.

**Jia:** so sorry I didn't update fast enough. Forgive me but here it is now and I hope u like it…

**Sayuki: **ARIGATOU SO MUCH! The thing five years ago will be known in due time and I hope you will be patient with me… I take a long time to update so I'm so sorry. But I hope u find this chapter satisfactory and hope to read more… . …

**Angel72:** Thank you so much. I don't care if Ryoma's eyes is green or golden-green, they are both very pretty colours that's why I love him so much! Hehe…


	4. Another New Day

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

Eiji stared off into space, eyes unfocused and dim, shimmering softly under the first hints of the morning rays beyond the vast horizon. Suddenly, a hand came to rest on his wave of soft crimson hair and he glanced up to his long time friend, taking in the caring eyes and beautiful smile.

"Come on Eiji, let's go."

Eiji reached down to sling his bag over his head, letting it rest nicely within his shoulder blades before walking off dazedly.

Immediately, Oishi sensed something terribly amiss.

"Eiji?"

The younger boy merely stared at the uneven road that they walked on, eyes hinting that he was deep within another plane of thoughts. This was not like him. Then, his lips parted in preparation for speech.

"Oishi, have you had an encounter whereby someone had such painful secrets but never wanted to share it? The excruciating anguish practically radiating from him yet you are helpless to do anything?"

Oishi was startled by the question, knowing very well something must had very much penetrated his long time friend's happiness for such a deep, dark thought to arise from his usually happy demeanor.

"Is it the new student?" Oishi asked, light dawning on him just as the shadows of the night were cast away by the awakening of the morning sun.

Silence… but affinity with the younger boy helped him understand. Eiji was someone that needed no words to describe, especially for Oishi. They were like two peas in a pod, one helpless without the other.

For the rest of the journey, they hardly talked, mere actions speaking more than words can convey. Oishi pulled Eiji close, his arms going around the other's head to tug him towards him.

Perhaps today would be a turning point in their lives… the opening of another phase of complications at Erinnerugen. But who knows? One can't judge fate…

* * *

**Chapter 004- Another New Day**

By fannychan

Together, the duo entered the grand hallway leading to the main hall. There was absolute silence. Turning the corner to the near empty hall, they walked towards their lockers. Eiji was the quicker one and, closing his locker, he leaned on it just as Oishi was finishing up beside him.

"So here we are again, another day." He sighed. "Somehow I feel this heavy tension, pressing down on me. I wonder what will happen during today's lesson… It seems no longer is life that predictable, after yesterday…"

"Don't think so much Eiji." Oishi laughed, trying to brighten the mood. "Things will get better somehow."

Eiji said nothing, just looking at the once empty locker which now has a small tag where there was a row of neat text stating 'Echizen Ryoma'.

"Anyway, I have to go to the lecture hall to see Ryuzaki-sensei. See you during break!"

Eiji waved goodbye as Oishi hurried up the stairs to the third floor. Then, straightening up, he turned to head up the stairs to class when the familiar head of silky green hair was seen entering the hall. Immediately, Eiji detoured to walk towards Ryoma only to be stopped when the secretary from the principal's office beckoned for Ryoma from her spot at the doorway.

Turning back towards the stairs, Eiji hugged his books tightly, eyes glancing back now and then to look back at the spot where Ryoma was last seen before he had disappeared behind the wooden solid door.

* * *

"This is your locker code. We've placed all of your textbooks inside a locker we had put aside for you. The locker fee has also been included in your school fee. If there are any more questions regarding this, you can come and see me." 

Ryoma thanked the secretary and headed out of the room, scanning the hall for his locker. He saw it a distance away, located along the left wall.

Walking briefly towards it, he carefully turned the knob with accordance to the numbers on the sheet of paper he was given. Without much of a hassle, the handle slid smoothly under his grip and the door was pulled open. Inside, there was a neat stack of books, meticulously displayed in an orderly manner. Placing the backpack he brought along on the white tiled floor, he took out the brown envelope he had placed inside it that morning, selecting his timetable out of the stack.

Choosing the books for the subjects of the day, he placed them back in his bag before closing his locker. Then zipping his bag and hefting it upon his shoulders, he headed towards the stairs, eyes blurred and weary.

As he made his way up, occasionally, the steps seemed to just merge into a whole big block and he would stumble, grasping onto the railing to keep him upright. But he managed to climb the flight of stairs, though collapsing on reaching the final step. Then, he tilted his head, desperately trying to keep the tears to stay within his eyes by the action but still, a drop or two simply flowed, unbidded.

A soft hand suddenly brushed the moisture away, helping him up into a standing position. Ryoma knew who it was instantly, not needing to even look up at him. There was the faint scent of sweet lavender.

"Remember there's rehearsal later. I'll see you then…" Fuji smiled, as he always did, and walked towards his class at the far corner.

Ryoma sighed, slightly embarrassed at being caught while wallowing in his self-pity. Using his sleeve to clean whatsoever traces of tears there might be, he too headed to class, spirit dampened by the aspect of the 7th period. The last thing on his mind was a meeting with Tezuka…

Pushing open the door to his classroom, Ryoma sat heavily on his seat, eyes closing briefly before quickly standing up again. A hand suddenly caught hold his shirt. Startled, he looked back into the worried eyes of the taller boy.

"Are you okay Echizen?"

Ryoma nodded abruptly, pulling the fabric free from Eiji's hand.

"I need to go to the restroom."

With that, Ryoma walked out of the door, leaving his dejected friend staring miserably in his wake.

Along the hallway, he turned back to see the classroom of 3A. Half of him wanted to go there and call Fuji out but his pride made him think otherwise. Nevertheless, he headed towards the washroom, sighing at his own pathetic being.

The sight of himself in the mirror was something that he had half-expected- bloodshot eyes, swollen eyelids and dark eye bags. It had, after all, been a restless night. Deftly, he splashed water unto his face in an attempt to better his appearance.

The reading of the script had no less made things worse. The things in it just seemed so parallel to that day five years ago…

* * *

15 minutes later… 

"Come on people! We don't have all the time in the world! Quick! We have to get this rehearsal done by three periods. The performance is next week!"

Ann had seemed more hassled than normal, some parts of her hair sticking out at odd angles. This was the scene Ryoma arrived to. Somehow, he had managed to get rid of the evidence of his depression, as if making it vanish from the surface of the earth. But that was the life of an actor, to enchant the audience behind the façade of a mask.

"Oh good! You're here Ryoma. Fuji told me he told you to memorize your script… you did memorize it, didn't you?" Her voice took on a menacing note, as if indicating that if Ryoma said otherwise, unspeakably horrible things will be done to him by the power of the director.

Quickly, Ryoma nodded.

"Oh good," Ann said, calming down. "Now then, why don't you head to the dressing room for your costume?"

Without another word, Ryoma did as he was told, wanting nothing more to do with the agitated director. He could only pity the people who were forced to deal with her wrath.

Opening the door, he was shocked to find a group of girls pounce on him.

"We'll fix you up just right Riore-chan!" One of the girls squealed.

Echizen nodded dumbly but was not surprised. This is what usually happens to him at his old school. A new school would probably not make it any different…

Walking down a short passageway and entering one of the doors, a few minutes later, Ryoma was every inch the role of younger brother Riore. He wore a tan baggy knee-length pants and a sleeveless t-shirt with a hood. The look simply fitted him perfectly.

The girls turned to each other and gave a thumbs-up.

"Another job well done!" they chorused in unison.

"Well Ryoma-chan, you are all done now."

As he thanked them and headed out of the door, he heard them saying, "I think Tensuke-kun will enter next hehe…!"

Tesuke _name of character in play _was the male lead along with Rie who is played by Fuji. Somehow, the atmosphere lowered several degrees before Ryoma stalked away, leaving the girls blinking in confusion.

_What is wrong with me?_ Ryoma thought silently, marching briefly past the few doors before coming to a halt, eyes resting on the person that had materialized before him, fully clothed in his smart, sleek pants and shirt, covered in a worn brown overcoat.

Ryoma played ignorant, purposefully walking in an attempt to brush pass him but slim fingers curled around his arm and gripped it tightly.

Suddenly, before Ryoma knew what was going on, Fuji leaned over to brush his lips Ryoma's right cheek before letting him go and continuing towards the make-up room in a brief rustle of wind, leaving Ryoma standing there, frozen and dumbstruck.

_What had just happened?_ Ryoma blinked once, but recovered. His hand reached up to caressed the spot when he felt soft lips on his face, and somehow filling his heart with warmth that he had lacked for years…

But the feeling that swiftly struck his heart faded, as he headed back towards the main stage, and the growing voices of people from the outside…

* * *

"WAII! Ryoma-chan, you look PERFECT! Everything I have envisioned you to be." Ann danced happily as soon as she saw Ryoma in his costume. 

"I know this is a bit rushed… and I guess it would be near impossible for flawless results. But with your flair for acting, I bet that this would still pull off without a hitch!"

Ryoma stared at her with empty, golden eyes, which glinted ever so slightly under the bright lights that shone heavily down on them. Ann blinked, before heading off. She knew better than to bother him any more than she needed to. His blankness was simply the replica of the principal she had seen all her years here, until recently… Or should she say- because of Echizen Ryoma…

"Okay people, we are about to start! Backstage crew- go and do some last minutes adjustments! I don't want anything to go wrong! Okay, Fuji, Yakuto _acting as Tensuke_ please get ready for the first scene. Concerning Ryoma, just help him along if he messed up somehow. It's his first rehearsal after all."

Settling down in her director's seat placed conspicuously in the middle of the red carpet that led to the front of the stage, she glanced sideways, where Ryoma was standing up to head to backstage to prepare for his act, before diverting her attention back to the play as the lights dimmed ever so slowly… till everything faded into nothingness except the two silent figures on the stage…

---

A soft sob carried itself through the across, feminine and filled with utmost anguish and pain. From the darkness, Tensuke appeared, eyes stern and emotionless, before kneeling down beside Rie.

"Rie… don't. Don't hurt yourself anymore than it already is. I'll help… We'll find him. Just don't cry…"

Rie glanced up, eyes sparkling with tears, shed and unshed, clutching desperately at a worn journal. Then he pushed himself up, locking them into an embrace, his brown overcoat crumpling at the edges, and tears mottling the brown into a dark hue.

Tensuke stood up carefully and helped Rie limp slowly offstage.

"I'll always be here Rie. Forever… eternally." And the lights dimmed…

---

Ann smiled to herself as the first scene was came to an end. For the longest time, she had never been more proud of a play she directed. Wonderful actors and beautiful scripts were all that was needed to touch the hearts of the audience… and that was what she got.

---

The lights now lit once again, but changed its focus. One could barely see the shape of a lone figure, resting against a prop. The fake wall looked so real under the dim lighting, with nooks and crannies hiding shadows like that of a genuine abused wall.

His green hair was dyed black as he stood up, eyes half-hooded by the darkness. A few figures came on stage, dressed in rags and tattered clothing, a stark contrast from his own, which was, though casual, but clean and refined clothes.

"Riore, let's go! Heard that we are going to stake out the alley on the right of coroner's street. Informants say there's gonna be a rich man's party nearby so if we are lucky, few of those rich folks might drop by for the taking."

Riore hesitated for an instant, glancing back into the distant painted concrete landscape of the city before he was led away…

---

A warm comforting tone floated through the speakers onto the cast below, narrating in her soft sweet tone.

---

"And it was in the city where everything had begun. Beneath the advancement of technology and concrete jungle landscapes was something not as simple as it seems. Brutal killings, polluted air… these contributed to a dying earth, slowly fading and taking humanity along with her.

But beneath this destruction, there was a boy- young and innocent, with beautiful big eyes and a lovely smile which was able to please the heavens. This boy was Heteru Riore.

For years, he lived, blinded by the other, evil side of life under the protectiveness of his brother, Heteru Rie. He did not see his parents fighting, nor did he hear them. Rie made sure of that. Never was there a time Riore could even think that his pleasant life was entirely isolated and enclosed from the world… never…

But there was only so much Rie could do before Riore found out. All things pure will be contaminated, never lasting… That was the law that surrounded mankind.

Arriving home one day, Riore opened the door only to be suddenly flung back from the force of his mother's body, sagging limpless against him. Banging his head sharply on the concrete floor, Riore recovered quickly. He backed away, not wanting any longer to feel the heavy weight on him.

Then something terrible happened… something too horrifying and frightfully real that it was unable to be explained in simple terms. Riore ran away from home that day.

The incident haunted the brothers for every waking moment… But what was it exactly? Only the two brothers knew…

Now, two years had past ever since Riore's disappearance, yet Rie still continued to search restlessly, knowing and believing that one day, he would find his brother and draw him slowly back to light… someday… And it was then he met Tensuke…

Thus this starts our story of two brothers… both separated, alone, lost. And a helpful friend, warm and caring- a person who would lead these brothers out of the dark… or will he?

---

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … /sniff/ But nevermind… I own the plushies hehe._**

Chibi fanny: Hmph!

Fanny chan: Wahh… so many people is going to kill me… but please I beg of u to review… don't abandon this fic nor me. /teary eyes/ I've been really busy with examinations and a lot of other things. But I promise not to be like this again… /feels really repentant/ WAHH! Even chibi fanny's angry with me.

Well, actually, this chapter was meant to be much longer. But without motivation I couldn't write properly. So, instead of keeping all of you waiting, I decided to split it and get this up first. Please be warned I was still in daze mode when writing and editing this… have **teeny** bits of Ryoma/Fuji… more will come soon. I have it planned out… it will come in most likely next or chapter 6. hehe… but please be patient with me. I'll try to upload more during this month of June when I have no school hee… I received some marks today… for my exams… and I'm scared…

But on the better side, I FINALLY FOUND THE YAMI NO MATSUEI MANGA IN A LANGUAGE I CAN UNDERSTAND! SO HAPPY!... thought there was only jap ones hehe…

Thankies have been permenantly removed due to some rules and regulations in v.v…

Whee… I have a blog… denise. maybe I should start a fanfiction blog then u know that I didn't just… die. Haha.

-To be Continued…-

_-Published on: 28-05-04-_


	5. And so the Act continues…

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

Flawlessly, the scenes played out, flowing languidly at the actors' own individual pace. Behind each mask may lie someone totally unlike the character he was playing- evil playing good, peaceful playing violent… never was it fair but yet it was a must. Beneath each façade, nothing counts. It was the surface which fully portrays and brings a masterpiece together.

Thus as time passed, Ann grinned appreciatively at her talented cast as the acts unfold and tumble through the intricate plot. Touching scenes were made touching and violent acts portrayed anger and hostility. But soon, the story would reach its climax, the final highest most point before it all ends with a gentle downward epilogue. That was the main event to which Ann anticipates with utmost impatience…

---

"Cree! For YOU of all people to trick us… I'm going to ask you one last time, did you or did you NOT see Riore?" Cree's amber eyes slid away from the sharp crystal glare being punctuated in his direction.

"Sorry Rie…"

A beer glass standing on the bar table crashed to the ground.

"Fine! So you are admitting that ALL this while you had been leading us on another wild goose chase while earning some quick bucks! What is this? Perhaps you had been doing so EVERY SINCE we met a year ago? I can't believe this!"

Rie's exasperated tone was drowned out by the rowdy crowd of the local bar they were at. Somewhere in the background, a bartender said, "You'd better pay for that," but Rie neither heed nor care to whatever anyone has got to say. Their closest friend they had ever known ever since they started roaming the streets had just played them the fool. Slamming some notes onto the table, Rie stalked out of the bar followed closely by Tensuke.

As the night air swirled past him, he could not help but let out a cry of despair.

Lean arms suddenly found their way around Rie's shaking shoulders and he soon he was engulfed within the warmth and care of his partner.

"Hey… there'll always another way," Tensuke breathed into his ears.

"Yeah, I guess so. Though I find it hard to believe…"

Knees no longer able to take the shock, Rie slumped against Tensuke, body resting heavily on the other.

"We have gone through so much. Yet failed so many," Rie whispered against the cotton shirt. "What have I done so wrong to deserve this? All that I'm trying to do is find my brother… My poor poor brother…"

Soundlessly, Tensuke hefted his half-conscious partner into his arms and slowly, the pair made their way to the nearby motel.

"We'll find him Rie. I promise. Soon enough, we will find him. And when that happens, all your sadness would simply be washed away. That day will come Rie… I have a feeling it will arrive very soon."

Unknown to them, a pair of vivid golden orbs were watching them amidst the darkness of the alleyway before heading to the entrance of the bar.

As the door of the bar swung back into a place, a bare handful who had yet to be drunk glanced up to see who the newcomer was. With silky locks curled gently beneath small delightful ears along with a dear face which held beautiful shimmering orbs, he was indeed a looker to both the females and males currently in that room. And the sadness present in his eyes completed the whole image of a fallen angel.

"Riore? Come, let us sit down." Apparently, the guy he came to meet had approached him and invited him for a drink.

"Thanks Cree… I really owe you one."

"I beg to differ. I merely repaid a debt. You saved my life. This counted as nothing compared to that."

Riore glanced up… _But I made you lose a friend… _Yet no words were passed between the two men.

The duo had settled into a blanket of silence, with the lively noises from the drunks and bargirls filling in the empty space. It was Cree who finally spoke.

"Riore, if you pardon me asking, why don't you want your brother to find you? Won't it be better to be finally reunited?"

Cree stole a glance at Riore and was shocked to see tears sliding down pale cheeks.

"I wanted to escape from him. That was one of the reasons why I ran away from home. He should not get close to me. I'll just bring him pain and suffering. That's the only thing I'm good at."

Cree recalled how emotionally riled up Rie had been upon not being able to find his brother and comparing it to Riore's words, it contrasted so greatly.

Chuckling softly, Cree ruffled Riore's hair and muttered, "Sometimes, I don't think you understand the true meaning of love. Well, come on. Drink up."

---

* * *

**Chapter 005- And so the Act continues…**

By fannychan

"Oh my gosh! That was absolutely BRILLIANT!" Ann squealed softly to herself from her place in the director's seat. The stage lights were dimmed as backstage crew scrambled with the props for the next scene.

"I guess expectations of Ryoma were not totally unfounded. He indeed is a very rare talent. This is only his first rehearsal and there has yet to be a single flaw! It's astounding!" She mused, very pleased.

---

"In a world of chance and fate, was it possible for the brothers to be reunited and happy? Or is destiny once again going to tear them apart? Only the fateful day shall tell…"

---

The curtains drew open to reveal the scene.

---

"So what are we having for dinner tonight Rie?"

"Hmm… how does instant noodle sound?"

Immediately Tensuke made a face.

"Haha… I was just kidding. Hmm… Want to give Curry Rice a shot?"

"Why not?"

"You know. Curry Rice was Riore's favourite food. He could eat it for breakfast, lunch, dinner and even supper without complain. Mother was every good at making Curry Rice but I watched. Hopefully it will turn out okay…"

"What? You mean you are using my stomach as a guinea pig? No way Heteru Rie. Not in a thousand years."

"No silly. I've made it before… though it **_did_** give father diarrhoea."

"Rie!"

"Haha, just kidding… Don't worry. Riore had said it was good."

"You know, sometimes, I'll get jealous. It seems like you love Riore more than you love me…"

"You're just hallucinating. I love my brother but I love you more Tensuke."

And as if to prove that, Rie leaned over to give Tensuke a peck on the lips.

Yet from where the audience sat, no one could miss the fingers held behind Rie's back, crossed and taut …

Twirling around, Rie made his way offstage. Yet before he disappeared behind dark velvet curtains which draped at the edge of the stage, he gave a backwards glance at Tensuke who had seemingly fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'm so sorry… Tensuke." And he was gone.

---

Sadly, another scene came to an end but it merely added on to Ann's growing impatience. "The next scene… yes… finally…" A smile tugged on her lips as the lights slowly came back on…

---

Riore sighed as he felt the heat of the spotlights glaring down at him.

"Hey Riore!"

Riore turned to look at who had come to disturb his moment of solitude only to realize it was one of the gang members, Bobby.

"Hey… something's up?"

"Yeah. The head said the gang's going to meet at the same place, same time later today. So I was thinking how about we head to the nearby supermarket to get some beer."

"Ran out of cash again?"

"Haha… Riore you only know me all too well."

"Well, what can you expect from me after sticking with you all these months?"

"Yeah I guess…"

But as Riore was about to turn around, Bobby grabbed onto his sleeve. "Hey, did I ever tell you how pretty you look Riore? Almost like a female…"

"Don't say such weird things. Come on. Let's go or we won't make it." Riore brushed off Bobby's hand and headed out of the alley, eyes misted over with a strange hint of grey.

More people soon started appearing on stage and it now seems like the duo were walking down a crowded street-way.

"Riore, we passed the supermarket. What on earth are you thinking?"

"Oh?" Riore glanced back. "I'm sorry. It's nothing really. Come on, let's go in."

"But as Riore pulled at the door of the prop shophouse, another person had been emerging and they crashed into each other. A plastic bag was flung a distance away.

"Ouch… watch where you're going… no…" Riore stopped mid-speech and hurriedly, he scrambled away from Rie. "This can't be happening… this is not real…"

"Riore… Riore is that really you?" Rie reached out quickly, desperately hoping against hope that this was not another hallucination. But he never had the chance to confirm it as Riore immediately turned to dash across the 'street'. Suddenly, a red cardboard car sped directly for Riore. But before the car could hit him, a shrilling shriek erupted from his throat with crystal clarity before Riore simply collapsed, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

---

The only problem was that that had not been in the script…

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … /sniff/ No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… Hmm… I guess there's nothing more to add… okies… going to rush off to study… sighz._**

Fanny Chan: Okieee… I know I STILL took a long time. But it was coz' I temporary forgotten bout' it… Oops… and my Microsoft words is malfunctioning… still is but oh well… Anyway, this was written some time ago and now it is done… better started working on the next chapter… hee… actually I think I'm splitting the one chapter into 3 now haha. My 'Plan' had for chapter 5 had been to put previous chapter, this and perhaps the next chapter into one. Hehe… well… guess u have to wait for the next chapter for the FujiRyo moments… sighz… SO SO SORRY!

Chibi fanny: fine fine… you are ALWAYS SO IRRESPONSIBLE! But dear readers, if you stop reading this and stop reviewing, I'm afraid fannychan will die of malnutrition. It's seems that reviews gives her the energy to write the next chapter…

Fanny Chan: WAHHH! PLEASE R&R!

Chibi fanny: See what I mean?

Fanny Chan/on hands and knees/ Please please please… if you angry with me delaying it and all, dun be angry with my fic… it means the life to me… /teary eyed while cuddling ficcy-chan/ I can't promise I won't do it again (meaning taking a long time to post the next chapter)… but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up… please bear with me… a response is better than none at all… /sniff/ But I must thank anyone who has stick with my lazy self and read this fic up to this point. LOVE YOU ALL! -

And I'm sorry to disappoint those who had wished to see the FujiRyo moments… I'll stock up on extra ammunition and dumped all I can to make the perfect FujiRyo moment come TRUE! In the next chapter. Keke…

I'll get the next chappy up by the end of this month I think… well, the more feedback I get the harder and faster I'll work -… see ya in the next chapter. BYE BYE!


	6. With Sadness I Remember, With Happiness ...

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

_Bright lights shining vividly into the startling blackness of his mind, the image that would forever embed itself in his eternal nightmares… never could he forget… nor will he… things that happened that day… that fateful day… five years ago…

* * *

_

**Chapter 006- With Sadness I Remember, With Happiness I Forget…**

By fannychan

A cool hand was on his forehead, icy against his burning flesh.

"Hmm, seems like a slight fever." It was a warm yet unfamiliar tone. "Unfortunately, you caught me at a wrong time. I've something urgent to attend to currently. Please give him the painkillers by the side table when he wakes up. Thank you."

Brisk steps formed a rhythmic pattern as the heels hit smartly against the wooden floor, diminishing as it faded with the soft click of the door.

Eyes refusing to pry open, Ryoma slowly accustomed himself to the life of a blind, using his four remaining senses to figure out where he was and who was talking. His entire body was throbbing slightly, dully.

Suddenly, he felt movement beneath his comforters, and long slender fingers entwined themselves within his own, brushing against his skin ever so gently.

"Echizen-kun…" it was faint, almost inaudible, but within it, he had somehow received comfort. In reply, he squeezed the other's hand, tightening his hold and snuggling under the warmth of the blanket as if hugging a bolster.

"…Wake up Echizen-kun…" The same voice repeated - clearer now though still slightly hazy.

But the outside world had already started to fade again and no matter how desperately he tried, he could never reach that light that would liberate him from the fatigue that overcame his senses. Thus once again he felt himself being dragged away from this moment of peace as he plunged back into the dark abyss within his mind.

* * *

_"Ryoma please I beg of you. Forgive your father… it's not his fault. Forget what had happened… I feel he still loves us dearly… But he was no longer able to face the both of us after what he did and simply disappeared… And now, you are the only one I have left …"_

_Ryoma felt his heart constrict painfully as his heart-broken mother held him securely within her delicate embrace while whispering those desperate words perhaps to convince even herself. She was shaking as fragile as that of an autumn leaf._

_And clenched within her palm, marked with tear-stains and creases but nevertheless genuine, was the fateful letter which held words that ignites both anger and sorrow._

_"Kaa-san… I… I will never abandon you like father did… Why is my father like this? Why can't he face up to his mistakes! If… if… he could just say sorry… Kaa-san…"_

_Tears finally started welling up in young Ryoma's eyes, glistening with the paleness of the setting sun. "… He didn't have to leave…"_

_A lapse of time had past since then and later, the emotionally-wrecked mother and son sat together on the sofa, engulfed in darkness with exceptions from the tiny hints of light which lingered just as the sun disappeared into the horizon._

_"Kaa-san."_

_"Hmm…?"_

_"I still love tou-san… but I don't know if I can forgive him now… I need some time kaa-san…"_

_His mother hugged him tightly before pulling away, fingering his bandaged shoulder slightly. Understanding was the most blatant emotion within her moistened eyes. _

"_Take all the time you want Ryoma, but never hate your father…"_

_"Hai, okaa-san…"_

_His mother mustered a small smile._

_"Arigatou Ryoma."

* * *

_

Golden-green eyes wrenched themselves open suddenly, and he jerked upright, beads of cold perspiration trickling down his back. His chest heaved with each gulp of breath he took, trying desperately to suppress all residual memories left in the aftermath of his nightmare. It had been two years since he last had them and now it's starting all over again- terrible flashbacks and memories he would rather forget were once again taking over his mind and haunting his darkest thoughts.

But then he calmed down as he felt someone sliding an arm across his chest and gently laying him back down to rest. The fingers were still entwined in his right hand, kneading perfectly into his own.

"There, there Echizen-kun. You're finally awake."

Ryoma gave no reply in his befuddled state of mind but when the long fingers were pulling away from his grasp, he tightened his hold. Their hands were now sweaty and moist but none paid it any heed.

"I was just going to take the jug of water," Fuji informed him but Ryoma refused to let go.

Smiling softly, Fuji sat back down and reached towards the tablets placed on the bedside table.

"The whole crew and cast went havoc after you had fainted and our dear director had immediately ordered me to bring you here. Welcome to Erinnerugen's make-shift nurse's office. It isn't much but since we have yet to have an official one, this would do perfectly fine."

Ryoma had sat up again and was glancing around the spacious room.

"It's a little big to be considered temporary," Ryoma mused aloud.

"I guess so…"

"Arigatou Fuji-senpai."

Fuji turned towards Ryoma, surprised by the other's sudden twist of topic but Ryoma had already turned to look elsewhere as he finally let go of Fuji, eyes showing something that seemed beyond his years, his right hand gripping his left shoulder in solemn remembrance.

Something in Fuji stirred uneasily and with his hand which was still rested on the bed, released from Ryoma's grip, he used it as a leverage to bring him closer to the bed.

"Are you thinking about the past?"

Ryoma blanched as he turned to face Fuji before immediately collapsing, clutching his head while he writhed in agony.

Throwing himself flat onto the bed, he tossed and turned, he tried to push away all those thoughts that he had wanted to forget, all those that gave him pain. Those words had targeted his vulnerability with pinpoint accuracy so much so that it triggered something deep within him. Unable to take it any longer, Ryoma scrambled out of bed, running towards the nearest wall before continuously banging his head on the marbled surface.

There was a clatter of a bottle hitting the floor as surprisingly strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around as lips swiftly covered his own. He felt the other's tongue pushing against his lips, demanding entry. With a note of bewilderment, Ryoma put up a brief struggle and taking hold of this opportunity, something was swiftly shoved into his mouth. Then, the bitterness which followed, spreading rapidly throughout his mouth, could all but make him gag violently… and immediately, the kiss was broken.

Coughing gently, Fuji offered a smile, returning back to the fallen medicine bottle and began dumping the pills that had spilled onto the floor into the bin. "I'm sorry for my method but you were struggling too violently."

"Iie…" Ryoma shook his head, still coughing slightly but his headache was fortunately starting to fade away. He slumped against the wall, exhausted. He had similar experiences before, two years back. Time to time, he would have so awful a migraine that he felt like flinging himself out some window to end his misery.

Fuji studied him for a moment, eyes seemingly analyzing the boy that was before him. After a while, he placed the medicine bottle on bedside table, stood up and walked over to the counter to pour a glass of water before handing the glass to Ryoma and guided him back to the bed.

"I think it is better I not ask what happen anymore ne Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma looked up and shrugged.

"It was a bad memory that's all."

Just then, the door was pushed open and Ryoma jerked up from his pillow in surprise just as Fuji glance over his shoulder.

"Echizen-sensei?"

"Thank you for your help Fuji-kun but I need a moment with Echizen-kun. You can return to class now. Ann had filled me in on the details."

"Hai Echizen-sensei. Ja ne, Echizen-kun."

After Fuji left the room, the air seemed to tense up ever so slightly. Even if a pin were to drop, one would be able to hear it with crystal clear clarity.

"Ne _sensei_, what have you look me up for?" he asked haughtily, turning away in an act of defiance. His father was the last person he'd ever wanted to see… Besides Tezuka that is.

"I heard you fainted during rehearsal…"

Well, of course fainting is not in the normal flow of things. People faint due to pressure, heat and the likes… but in this case, it was different and one would be able to guess if they knew the place to see.

"It was because of _that_… or am I wrong?"

Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut, purposefully ignoring the tentative tone of his father's voice. Why does his head still hurt despite the help of the painkillers? He clenched his fist and bit his lips.

_Just go away… go away go away go away go away…_ it went on like a chant in his mind, never ending, never hesitating and he was seemingly perched on the verge of hysteria.

'I won't say anymore Ryoma- anymore than I need to. I'm sorry. What must I do to regain the trust you once had in me? The closeness we once shared as father and son?"

But no reply would ever meet these anxious words as the silence prevailed till when Nanjiroh left the room, just as suddenly and quietly as when he arrived…

And on the bed where the boy lay, bare to the eerie coldness that seeped through his skin, crystalline tears flowed in silted streams down his cheeks beneath long wet lashes, staining the sheets a harsh pale blue…

"But you had been the one who gave it up… tou-san…"

_Take all the time you want Ryoma…_

Was this too long a time to take?

His overwhelming emotions pressed heavily on his chest, suffocating him. He felt like breaking down- to just slump on the bed and let all his emotions and sorrow poor out, but instead, he lay back on the comforters, closing his eyes. He was more willing to be captured in the dark tendrils of his nightmares than give in to the intensity of the feelings threatening to overwhelm. _What had he done to deserve this?_

Outside, Nanjiroh strolled across the hallway to the stairway in long heavy strides.

"I'm sorry my son… but I know even if I apologized a hundred times, I would never attain your forgiveness unless you would willingly give it to me. I know your stubborn nature all too well Ryoma… I was your father… and hopefully I'm still is…"

As the bell rang in complete ignorance of the circumstances that had sudden befallen their beloved principal of Erinnerugen, Nanjiroh began his long descend down the stairs.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … sniff No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies_**

Fanny chan: Believe it or not. I had actually done this before August… actually it's the previous version of this. But I wasn't satisfied with how superficial it was so I changed it thus passing the date due. And since then, I've been wondering if I should post this or not. Hmm… anyway, I finally did. So I'm so terribly sorry for keeping all of you waiting…

Chibifanny: As if she is. If she did, then she would have posted it earlier when she could!

Fanny chan: I wasn't confident of this chapter yet. Now, I think i… well, let's just post it then… /smiles/ Hope you enjoy. Slight hints of Fuji/Ryo… if u can call them hints…. v.v0… I guess I didn't live up to my second promise as well… gomen nasai. And I must warn u. My exams are coming up real soon so It'll take a while before the next chapter will be up /teary-eyed/ BUT I'll still try to do some of it during my September holidays!


	7. Kiki

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

Slow deliberate steps bounced off the walls of the corridor as a hand positioned itself delicately under his chin while he curiously pondered about the recent turn of events.

_Outwardly, Echizen-kun may appear cold and distant yet at unpredictable times, he would break down so easily that one could not help but wonder what had happened in his past. And then there was still the mystery of the similar name he shares with the principal to which I suspect something deeper hidden behind the coincidence. _

_And though it had only been a day since the boy came, he was already chosen, by none other than myself, to play a major role in one of the most anticipated plays… But he is definitely very intriguing, so I'm of no regret._

Fair eyelids pried themselves open, revealing entrancing blue eyes as he glanced at the door of his approaching classroom.

_But it is not like I'm complaining. The boy has brought in more excitement than I have ever felt in my life. Apart from Yuuta, onee-chan and Kiki, there had been practically nothing worth living for. _

Fuji touched his lips as he closed his eyes once again, a smile slowly forming on his face…

_Yes… This could prove to be very interesting indeed…

* * *

_

**Chapter 007 - Kiki**

By fannychan

The lunch bell rang shrilly as Ryoma emerged from the room, yawning. Then, glancing at the bento he held in his hand, he could not help but recall his mother's smiling face and her words which followed when she had came to visit earlier…

"_Ryoma, sometimes when you can't force yourself to forget, remember that kaa-san's here for you."_

_Nanako, who came along with his mother, placed a nicely packed bento into his hand._

"_We prepared this for you Ryoma-kun. It's better to eat something home-cooked once in a while. It had been a long time, hadn't it- since we last prepared for you a bento?"_

_Ryoma bowed his head in gratitude._

"_Nanako, can you wait for me outside?"_

"_Hai Oba-chan. Ja ne Ryoma-kun. Enjoy your lunch," Nanako smiled and waved before disappearing through the door, closing it soundlessly behind her._

"_Ryoma…" Rinko placed her palm gently on Ryoma's cheek and brought her face closer to her son's._

"_Yesterday, when you came home and went to your room without a word, I know something was wrong. You had been crying hadn't you? And now this… Do you want to leave here? I mean it has been barely two days and what if…"_

"_I don't mind. You told me once I needed to forgive **him**. And this is perhaps the only way I'm able to. All I can do is try," Ryoma held her gaze for a while before turning to look at the window, embarrassed. "Besides, Kaa-san is here. You helped me after **he** left and introduced me to the world of acting when I thought I had no hope left. Tennis had been my life then… But…"_

"_I know Ryoma." Rinko was crying by now. Five years ago, she had never thought she would have been as close to her son as she was now. He had been more attached to his father as they shared the same passion for tennis no matter how much her husband denies it. Their eyes held the same glimmer. And now, in Ryoma's eyes, she sees the same determination which she thought would had died five years ago…_

_Rinko wiped her tears as she stood up before enveloping her son into the warmth of her embrace._

"_I'll see you at home dear. Sayonara."_

"_Hai. Sayonara Kaa-san… Arigatou ne… Hontou."_

Ryoma made his way down the stairs, warily eyeing the upsurge of students rushing down towards the cafeteria. It was at times like this that he appreciates a little peace and quiet, especially with all the turmoil that he has been through lately. As he entered the crowded hall, he escaped between the small opening and made his way down the long hallway, eyes shifting uneasily as he walked past the grand auditorium. Nevertheless, he finally exited through the main doors of the school and stepped into the luscious green compound that surrounds the school building itself.

"Ooh? Didn't realize that it would be this big," Ryoma mused as he navigated this way towards bench a distance away.

All of a sudden, he stopped abruptly, and swiftly threw himself behind a protrusion in the school walls.

A gentle laughter filled the air, unlike anything Ryoma has ever heard. It had a unique melodious quality which was able to make one's heart warmed to the sight of the adorable scene.

Fuji nuzzled the small ball of fur, tenderly murmuring sweet words to the little white kitten.

"Did you miss me Kiki? It has been two days since I saw you. You know, yesterday I saw this very charming boy. His name is Echizen Ryoma. And since we were in need of an actor because Mizuki-kun was ill, I told Ann-chan about him and she agreed. Moreover, during today's rehearsal, he had performed way above Ann-chan's expectation. After all, he had only been able to memorize the script for a day. Normal actors would at least fumble once or twice but his acting was flawless…You should meet him Kiki."

Fuji smiled at the cat, cuddling it gently before letting it back onto the ground. Immediately, Kiki started mewling softly and rubbed its head against the pants of Fuji's uniform.

"Saa… I have to go now. I still have to buy some food for you from the cafeteria. Come on now."

Once again, Fuji lifted the kitten and hid it among the flower bushes that lined the school.

"Ja."

Then he left for the entrance of the school, completely passing the spot when Ryoma had hidden himself without a backward glance.

Ryoma smiled softly to himself.

"Never knew Fuji-sempai had a pet kitten… interesting."

Ryoma emerged from his hiding place and proceeded towards the place where Kiki was supposedly to be. There, he saw a small comfortable box with all sorts of toys for Kiki to play with. He also noticed that some of the plants had been uprooted for the sake of the kitten's home.

Kiki glanced up at the stranger, mewling curiously. Ryoma suddenly realize the bento still in his hand and opened it, scoping portions of it onto a small dish which Ryoma assumed was for food. After ensuring the portions were small enough for the kitten, Ryoma stayed a few more moments to see if the Kiki liked the food.

Tentatively, Kiki nudged her food before nibbling. Upon hearing her mewl of delight, Ryoma left, amused, wandering to some other spot to eat his lunch.

"Hmm… though I wonder what Karupin is doing at the moment…" Ryoma mused thoughtfully.

As Ryoma disappeared out of sight, Yuuta peeked from behind the bark of the tree he was leaning on.

"Che… He must be really interesting for Aniki to think so highly of him. Even gave me a light dressing-down for that incident during Tezuka-sensei's lesson. Oh well, whatever Aniki says, it is best that I listen… otherwise…"

"Yes, it _would_ be rather troublesome if you turn disobedient ne Yuuta?"

Yuuta gave a start.

"Aniki! I thought you went to buy food for Kiki?"

"Hmm… let's just say I noticed Echizen-kun was there all along. I had already bought food for her before I came."

"You are so weird."

"Oh well, that's me. After all, I didn't waste my efforts. I realized that Echizen-kun seem to have a soft spot for cats."

"Oh? What's makes you say that aniki?"

Fuji shrugged as he headed to the spot where Kiki was.

"Just a feeling."

Suddenly, Fuji paused in mid-step.

"Ne Yuuta… don't you find him interesting?"

"Can't say I really like him for taking Mizuki's role."

"Ara? But I was the one who chose him. Does that mean you don't like me too?"

"Aniki!" Yuuta muttered exasperatedly. "Anyway, I guess I was a little rash in dealing with the matter…"

"Oh the joys of puppy love."

"ANIKI!" Yuuta flushed. "You needn't say it that loud don't you?"

Fuji smiled sweetly.

"My cute beloved otouto-chan, you mean the whole school has yet to know about your little crush?"

Yuuta flushed a deeper red before storming back to school much to Fuji's amusement.

Fuji chuckled softly to himself. Life just seems to get more exciting…

* * *

Ryoma entered his classroom and returned to his seat, his presence immediately arousing the attention of most of his classmates. 

"Wasn't the rehearsal a little too long Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma glanced up at Eiji, who was looking uncomfortable and hesitant, as if he was trying to strike a decent conversation.

"No. Something cropped up," Ryoma paused, his reflex, conditioned from years of being distant from his classmates, forcing him not to say anymore. However, he still continued, but in a softer voice. "I was in the nurse's office until lunch break…"

"Oh? Why?"

"I fainted somewhere during the rehearsal."

"EHHHH?" A few curious eyes turned towards the pair.

Ryoma was startled and immediately tried to silence Eiji which, to his relief, was a successful attempt.

In a softer tone, Eiji asked urgently.

"How? What? Are you okay now? Do you still need to go to the nurse's office?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"I'm fine for now."

Ryoma then buried his head in his arm before peering at Eiji from one eye. "I feel like just skipping lessons- lock myself in one of those empty classrooms or something."

"But it's Tezuka-sensei's lesson later."

"Exactly."

Eiji remained silent, his eyes conveying his confusion. But he dared not ask why. Though he felt happy and relieved that Echizen-kun was no longer giving him the cold shoulder, there were still wide, almost tangible boundaries which he dare not cross.

Ryoma meanwhile was looking out of the window, staring at the green pastures and blue skies that stretched as far as the eyes could see.

_Okaa-san… she seemed happy somewhat when I told her I wanted to stay even though I don't want to. In fact I hate this place. There are so many people I don't want to see here. But I guess I'll just have to survive._

Ryoma sighed.

"Mada mada…"

* * *

Fuji stroked Kiki's fur one last time before hurrying back to class. 

As he slide open the door, Ann was there glaring down at him.

"Mou, Fuji-kun. You know I wanted to ask about Ryoma-kun ALL MORNING and you always happen to disappear before I even had the chance to open my mouth!

"Ah… gomen Ann-chan. I just had matters to attend to. So what is it you want to know?"

"Is he okay? I don't want another actor going on medication leave at such a critical point of time."

"He's perfectly fine. Just a little bit… stressed I think. Saa… who knows?" Fuji shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me why so I guess that's about all you can hear from me."

Ann nods… before her eyes squinted slightly as if she was trying to decipher something on Fuji's face.

"Is it just me or do I find you more… how should I put it… happy? I guess that is still not the right word to use but could it be Ryoma-kun? Ne Fuji-kun?"

Fuji smiled discreetly. Nothing can ever escape Ann's watchful gaze.

"Saa…"

And with that, the bell rang and lessons once again began in Erinnerungen.

* * *

Ryoma paid attention in class for once as his chemistry teacher taught the lesson. Science had always been his favourite. Though he would have liked to attend the literature and history lesson which had been before the break, this one period of science was good enough. 

Suddenly, a piece of paper landed on his desk. Unfolding it, he realized it was from Eiji and proceeded to read the message.

"Echizen-kun,

I was wondering if you knew that you would have to join a club. I'm in astronomy and drama. Wednesday is the day where all the clubs would be held since lessons end at 8th period tomorrow instead of 9th aside from astronomy and drama. You want to stay back for a while today so that I can introduce you to the clubs? During break, Echizen-sensei had asked me to help you decide.

Eiji"

Ryoma contemplated this grimly, his first response upon seeing "Echizen-sensei" was and immediate 'no'. But instead, he swiftly wrote 'Why not?' before passing back the paper.

Upon receiving the reply, Eiji was apparently shocked but relieved. Maybe all that talk about fate and such with Oishi that morning proved to be fruitful after all…

With that, Eiji actively devoted himself to making a list of all available clubs as Ryoma turned his attention back to the Chemistry teacher, his mind refusing to think about the next period.

Instead, his thoughts momentarily wandered to Karpin, then Kiki before finally drifting off to her blue-eyed owner, a smile slowly tugging on his lips…

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … But I bought a pillow which features only the TWO OF THEM! Hee! And it was also the last stock. Bwahahahaha… I feel so accomplished though my pockets do feel kinda empty. Haha._**

Fanny chan: FINALLY FINISHED/phew/ I'm SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Okay, so now I added something relating to the incident that was between tezuka, ryoma and nanjiroh. But what is it exactly I wonder. Hehe. However, it was a little subtle so you might not have noticed it. But all in due time.

Furthermore, this chapter introduces a new character… or if you considered one… hmm… anyway, presenting KIki!

Kiki, held by chibifanny: _Purrrr…._

Chibifanny: It's so adorable! Kyaa!

Fanny chan: Hmm… I also wanted to show Ryoma and his mother's close relationship. Ironically, while writing this, I had been searching for Ryoma mother's name desperately to no avail. And then episode 129 of Prince of Tennis anime just happened to have the name I was looking for. Coincidence? I think not. Hehe. And if you have seen it, wasn't Ryoma so kawaii? While he was almost looking like his chibi chibi form, holding the oversized racket before falling over with a KAWAII "plop" sound haha.

Chibifanny/places kiki back to her home between the bushes/ AND we would like to thank all our reviewers.

Both/chibifanny and fanny chan bows in unison/ DOMO ARIGATOU!

Fanny chan: This story will NEVER be here without you. Though I'm so sorry for the some of the characters being OOC. Ahahaha… /embarrassed/ I hope you still like it and for sticking with me up till now! And R&R please. Thank you.


	8. Starting Afresh

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

_

Ryoma stepped into the room, watching his reflections once again dance along the mirrors, brilliantly and distinctively. Automatically, he eyes swiveled to the seat where Tezuka was, looking over a stack of papers.

Golden-green eyes studied his teacher's profile intently- the cold and stern gaze that was directed at the papers, the long slender fingers that swiftly turned the corners of each page and the thin tight lips that was turned down into a frown… they brought back memories…

_He had not changed much…_ Ryoma mused silently.

"Class quickly settled down please." Tezuka's voice startled him and quickly, he followed Eiji to take a seat on the floor after the classes had greeted Tezuka.

"As you know, we had a diagnostic test yesterday and I have analysed and grouped each of you into various groups of different capabilities. This way, each one of you can learn from each other, be it whether it is the weaker ones learning from the stronger ones or vice versa. Now then, when I call out your names, please sit next to the number cards that are placed around the room."

At this, Ryoma noticed the white cards with different numbers boldly written on each one.

"Arisato Miyu, group 2…"

Ryoma tuned out, closing his eyes as he allowed his mind to drift of, patiently waiting for his name to be called…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Fuji Yuuta sat there, constantly eyeing the green-haired youth.

"Ora? Something caught your eye Yuuta-kun? Don't be looking at other guys now that Mizuki is not here."

"Shut up Sengoku!"

"Ara ara… you're blushing. Ooh? It's the Echizen kid whom you were looking at? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't… But Aniki appears interested…"

"Your Aniki? The famous Fuji Syuusuke? Lucky! He must really be important then."

Yuuta turned away, staring at his hands.

"He did take away Mizuki-kun's role though…"

"Ooh… acting like the jealous boyfriend already?"

"Sen-go-ku…" Yuuta seethed out through gritted teeth.

"Hai hai. Gomen. I'll stop I'll stop."

"Fuji Yuuta, group 3…."

Sengoku grinned as Yuuta stood up. "Well, bye bye Yuuta-kun. Have fun."

* * *

**Chapter 008 – Starting Afresh**

By fannychan

Ryoma stared idly at the white number card, gently trailing his fingers along its outline.

"Ne ne Echizen-kun, isn't it lucky that I finally get to meet you?"

Ryoma's eyes slanted to one side, glaring at the intruder in annoyance.

"Who are you anyway?"

Sengoku grinned.

"Class 2B, Sengoku "lucky" Kyosumi at your service Echizen Ryoma-kun. Ara, you are famous aren't you, chosen by our very own number one Fuji Syuusuke ne?"

Ryoma didn't bother to reply, face already slightly tilted the other way.

"Okay, now everybody should be in their respective groupings. The list will be pasted outside of the classroom until you get yourself familiarized with each other. Let us now begin.

I'm sure most of you are well acquainted with each other but out of habit's sake, why don't I give you all a few minutes to know each other better. I'll have to leave the classroom for a while so please don't make any noise until I get back."

Tezuka turned to leave but paused before looking at the class, or rather, two classes again.

"Would Ibu Shinji-kun of class 2A take charge while I'm gone?"

The class chairperson of 2A, Ibu Shinji, stood up. "Hai Tezuka-sensei."

With that, Tezuka walked out of the room.

"It's rather unusual of Tezuka-sensei to leave the class in the middle of a lesson… hmm… very suspicious. Anyway, I'll start the introduction for the sake the new transfer student, Echizen Ryoma-kun. I'm Choutaro Ootori from Class 2A, nice to meet you." The grey-hair person smiled pleasantly at Ryoma, who stared back curiously, wondering why he never noticed this classmate of his.

"Shishido Ryo," the person beside Ootori fixed his eyes on Ryoma, "class 2B."

"Mou Shishido-san. Please don't glare. It scares people," Ootori said, smiling.

"Hmph." But no one missed the gentleness that was evident in the eyes of Shishido Ryo…

"Class 2A, Kamio Akira." Kamio inclined his head slightly.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, class 2A," Eiji chirped enthusiastically, grinning at Ryoma. "Yoroshiku."

"Sengoku Kyosumi, Class 2B. A pleasure to be here."

"And you conveniently left out you being the class monitor eh, Sengoku?" Shishido remarked off-handedly.

Sengoku shrugged. "It isn't of much importance anyway."

Ootori turned to look at Ryoma.

"And we all know this is Echizen Ryoma-kun, class 2A ne? Yoroshiku."

Ryoma stared hesistantly at the hand, knowing that now, he is merely getting deeper and deeper into creating a bond with this school… but returning the handshake, he uttered, "Hai, Yoroshiku," quietly.

The door was then pushed open, and Tezuka stepped in silently, his eyes contemplative and focused.

"I apologise for the delay. We will now resume the lesson. Based on yesterday's results, I have worked out a lesson plan. In the first term, we would focus mainly on proper pronunciation and facial expressions which I believe most of you unconsciously missed out and these are also the greatest flaw to commit. Next term would be on hand gestures and poise. For the following two terms we would be combining these techniques into a performance and, working on bringing life to a character, we would top it off with the annual performance at the end of the year. I hope you all would be mentally and physically prepared as though these may sound rather basic, however, it is very vital for a successful actor. Next year, you would be going through higher levels of training hence it is important for you all to get your foundations set right.

Okay, please pick a representative amongst yourself to hand out these worksheets on some English terms that are most commonly used yet usually mispronounced."

Unanimously, group 4 chose Sengoku Kyosumi as their representative.

With a sigh, the orange-haired student stood up slowly, taking long strides purposefully towards Tezuka-sensei before grasping the paper within his fingers and carrying them back to the group.

"Hmm… let's see… _Pro-noun-ci-a-tion_," Eiji enunciated, scrutinizing the white sheet of paper as if it was written in some language that was in a long-forgotten tongue.

"_Pro-**nun**-ci-a-tion_, Kikimaru-kun," Ryoma muttered involuntarily.

"Eh? Sugoi Echizen-kun. English sounded so natural on you. I always had trouble with it," Eiji laughed.

"My family had been living in America until six years ago where we came to Japan."

"Sou… interesting Echizen-kun," Sengoku said with a note of curiosity. "Isn't it a coincidence that our principal, Echizen-sensei, happened to come from America as…" Sengoku trailed off at Ryoma's glare.

"Maa, maa you two. Tezuka-sensei speaking. We shouldn't disrupt the lesson ne?" Ootori immediately broke into the conversation before the tension could get any worst.

Ryoma turned away, watching Tezuka fluid hand-movements, the way his mouth spoke such clear and precise English… and once again, Ryoma felt memories washing over him, memories he thought he had kept under lock and key and hid in some deep crevice in his mind, never to be found… but consciously, he forced them back, his mind a blank, and unwaveringly, he stared straight into the eyes of his teacher…

* * *

"Ahh… It feels good to stretch again," Eiji commented. 

Ryoma didn't say anything, and plopping down on his seat, he stared out of the window. The classroom was more or less cleared out except for the few lingering behind, catching up and gossiping about the happenings of the day.

Then, turning towards his bag that was on the table, he stuffed the set of notes Tezuka-sensei had given them to practice on.

"Okay Echizen-kun. Time for our tour," Eiji grinned widely before dragging Ryoma out of his seat and out of the classroom. "Come on. There's a lot of see and so little time."

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" 

Ryoma walked slowly into the room, eyes wide with astonishment that such a classroom exists in an acting school.

"What's the use of an astronomy club anyway?"

"Oya oya Echizen-kun. You cannot think so simple-mindedly. Of course it's important. It helps you understand the world of the stars and moon and all this can be as fascinating as it is inspiring. Really, you should try it sometime. Most of the members here are script writers hence mainly female. However, there are a number of guys such as myself who are in this club. So what do you think?"

Ryoma tentatively brushed his fingertips along one of the telescopes that seemed to gaze at something the naked eye cannot see.

"It may be worth considering… but I think I'd rather look at the other clubs before I decide. Isn't there any sports club?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it, I think there is a table tennis club but it is rather obscure as it seems like Echizen-sensei is rather sensitive about the topic of sports. So that particular club has to make sure they are neither seen nor heard." Eiji laughed. "But if it was me, I would rather take on another club rather than play what I like as if I'm some criminal. After all, school is not the only place to play sports."

Ryoma glanced at his wrist, biting his lower lips. Something in what Eiji said touched a nerve but it was best if he did not say anything. It was only his second day here… and he did not want to lose the friend he made here…

_Friend huh?_ Ryoma glanced at Eiji who was turning around to exit the room, babbling excitedly about some club or another.

Slowly, Ryoma pulled away from the telescope and followed Eiji, eyes slightly apprehensive. Maybe looking to the stars in the dead of night, surrounded by millions of tiny sparkles of light amidst the darkness might not seem like too bad an idea after all…

As they left the room, Ryoma glanced down the corridor, absent-mindedly fixing his eyes on the door of the classroom where they held their final lesson of the day- the room with mirrors. Then he looked at the other adjacent rooms, wondering if their interiors were the same as theirs.

"Actually, since we're already at it, why don't I introduce the school to you a little more as well?" Eiji gestured to a door to the right of the astronomy room. "That would be our teachers' temporary headquarters. Temporary as our dear principal actually forgot to build a staff room for this school. He must have been thinking too much about his students. That room was supposed to be our lecture hall but ever since the first day, it has been used as a make-shift staff room. Hence lectures were mostly carried out in the auditorium instead, along with assembly."

Ryoma glanced at the room, frowning at his father's absent-mindedness. He thought he'd change his character if he wanted to try out a venture on his own but then again, a leopard can't easily change its spots can it?

"Okay, I had wanted to ask our beloved chemistry teacher some questions after today's lesson. Why don't you wait here while I quickly head in for a while? Be right back."

Eiji rushed off, disappearing behind the double doors of the lecture hall, or staff room, whichever you wish to call it.

Almost immediately, Ryoma sighed and leaned against the wall. Then he glanced at the astronomy room again. Maybe… just maybe…

"Echizen?" Ryoma started at the sound of his name as well as at the familiar voice, slowly backing away from the source.

"Good afternoon Tezuka-sensei," he muttered, still inching away, hoping that his teacher would just move into the staff room without bothering him yet his gut feeling told him otherwise, especially after yesterday's confrontation.

And his gut feeling proved all too true.

"Echizen, may I have a moment?" Tezuka asked, beckoning him into the staff room.

Ryoma hesitated, but still, he followed obediently. _Maybe now I could finally know why…_

* * *

Eiji glanced up as the door opened before stopping in mid-sentence. 

"Echizen-kun?"

His chemistry teacher spun around in her seat. "Oh Echizen Ryoma? Wonder what Tezuka-sensei has with him."

She smiled before turning back. "Now Kikumaru-kun… you were saying?"

* * *

Ryoma could never have seen any other more awkward and messy staff room as the one that was laid before his eyes at that very moment. Clusters of papers, piled high, were haphazardly dumped at various strategic locations of the lecture hall, seemingly marking out each teacher's respective territory. 

However, teachers which occupied seats at the back of the hall, which was an empty area, looked more like the stereotypical staff room with office desks and proper chairs. _They are most likely to be the Heads of Department,_ Ryoma mused.

Tezuka headed to the far end, where he had a desk which was neatly organized unlike the mass of other teachers, especially those who had made their workspace among the seats in the lecture hall.

Tentatively, Ryoma sat down on the seat. If it was any other student, he would definitely be reminded of a scene where he had to go to the principal's office as he did something bad but for Ryoma, he just felt numb. After all, it wasn't like he was foreign to Tezuka. They had a long history up until five years ago, when he lost two people he had come to respect.

"Echizen, I would like to apologise for the incident yesterday. It was improper of me as a teacher. Hence I think it would be best if we reach a truce if we should ever want to get along in the future. However, I am unfortunately unable to tell you anything concerning my personal decisions that I have made in the past. So it is encouraged that you don't make things more difficult for me than it already is. The tension… can be literally felt in a sense."

Ryoma kept silent, not bothering to protest. They were in front of a horde of other teachers. It wouldn't be good to lose his temper now.

"Echizen, so with it as it is now, do you agree to just settle this? Let bygones be bygones as the saying goes. Whatever had happened had happened. Why don't we just agree to start afresh as you, a student, and me, a teacher?"

Ryoma took in a deep breath, calming his thoughts and viewing the situation in a more objective sense. _I guess Tezuka-sensei is more or less right. If I want to get along… I guess I'll just have to settle it for now. But still…_

"You did used to be a sensei to me last time as well." Ryoma tone was edged with bitterness. "But I guess I will just have to accept this. However, I hope you grant me the answer to just one question Tezuka-sensei. How did my father… iie… Echizen-sensei find you?"

"He didn't. It was actually all just a coincidence, me working at the school your father built."

Ryoma nodded, unsure on how the conversation was to proceed from here.

"All right. I hope that we are able to get along now Echizen. I'm pleased to be your teacher. You had always been an exceptional student."

Ryoma, startled by the praise looked up at Tezuka to see a slight, subtle smile on his face.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-sensei," Ryoma replied before standing up to find Eiji right behind him.

"Let's go shall we?"

Ryoma shrugged and allowed Eiji to drag him out of the staff room. Then, he remembered the smile that played on Tezuka's lips.

* * *

"_I will beat you one day."_

"_Anytime, Ryoma-kun," his trainer smiled softly. "But I don't believe you will beat me either."_

_Seven-year-old Echizen Ryoma frowned and glanced at the older man, at the brown hair, the glinting spectacles, and the smile that danced upon his lips…_

_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … Another two plushies bought… I'm spending more than I should! Haha. Oh and anyone knows what happened in episode 144 and beyond, please tell… I've been wanting to know haha. **_

Fannychan: Mwahahahahhaha… Okay, I admit I was a little down and out during the last chapter BUT NO MORE! Hehe. Finally the holidays are here… and I err… was slacking off until I thought. Why don't I start the next chapter. And you know what? When I started, the ideas just couldn't stop flowing. This chapter is kinda short. But I thought it was a sweet ending in a way. Well, if you could understand it I mean… haha. And no worries. There is no Tezu/Ryo… at least slight slight hints but the relationship is definitely platonic. Haha… I do like very intimate relationships, touching if you can say the least… especially among family members. Don't ask me why but I really love to write stories that deal with family relationships. Hence all my compostion which I have written were almost, if not all, concerning ties between family members. Weird ah? This whole year too.

Anyway, I guess many will notice the absence of a one Fuji Syuusuke ne? A tensai in tennis and in this fic, acting. But no worries, I'll try to update asap. I'm having fun writing this now. Hope you like it. And oh yes, Fuji will most likely be in the first scene of the next chapter if anything goes along with my plan. Haha… I already typed that part out if you were wondering. But till then, Ja ne!

(Once again, ignore the spelling errors and punctuation mistakes… especially with those direct speeches… haha. But if you are ever so kind, point them out to me k?)

And well, I apologise again for the late update. It has been hectic. And I could only have started recently as, though my hols officially started last week, I have to go back for extra E Lit lessons… so it wasn't really my choice. Then suddenly, when I still didn't feel like starting, I just couldn't stop hehe. I kinda started the next chapter coz' I actually considered putting it here… then thought against it. It just couldn't fit in.

Chibi Fanny: And once again here is the typical ending comment: "Please R&R! Thanks"… Mou /whispers to fannychan/ Can we just pre-record it next time?

Fannychan/shrugs/


	9. An Inside View

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage_.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke slowly soaked the wet cloth beneath the running tap before dabbing it onto the soft fur of his kitten, pleased to hear the delighted mewling of delight. 

Kiki adores baths. And since Fuji had not seen her for the past few days, she was understandable very irritated with her dirty and unkept fur. Hence it was only naturally to grab hold of Fuji's pants as he was playing with her and literally drag him to the tap to give her a wash, all to which Fuji watched with amusement much to her utmost annoyance. But it was okay. She was having her bath now.

Fuji smiled at Kiki, opening his eyes which usually have a very interesting effect on his kitten.

Kiki, almost as if there was such thing as a feline sixth sense, went absolutely rigid under the tender ministrations and immediately, still half soaked, she made a meticulous and well-thought-out path to position herself next to Fuji's face, rubbing her own soft fur against his cheek, purring contentedly.

Fuji laughed softly, a hypnotic and strangely alluring sound, and brought the kitten back to the ground.

"It still has that effect on you, doesn't it?" Fuji suddenly went thoughtful. "Though now that I think about it. I don't think Echizen-kun has left the compound. You didn't see him did you?"

Kiki shook her head, seeming as if she understood the human language. After all, her master was no ordinary person and hence, his cat would definitely not be just another regular kitten.

"Hmm… Choutaro-kun did tell me something about him staying back with Kikumaru-kun, didn't he?"

Kiki purred softly, running under the towel which was lying on the ground to dry herself off.

* * *

**Chapter 009 – An Inside View**

By fannychan

"And this is our extra-curriculum building or as our beloved principal calls it. We just dubbed it Ricky."

Ryoma stared at the building which was cleverly hidden all the way behind the school. Who knew that Erinnerungen was really that big?

"Why Ricky?"

"No reason actually. It all started when our ex-head student counselor made out with her boyfriend in this block which made it the infamous Ricky." Eiji laughed off-handedly.

"So her boyfriend was named Ricky?"

"Yup. Apparently no one had believed that our stick-in-the-mud perfect girl would do such a thing so we highly exalt her boyfriend. It seemed that he was in some other school… However now, Atobe Keigo from 3A is insisting that its name is to be changed to Atobe. He was already in a fit for not being involved in the play due to the fact he lost his voice though I must say that a lot of us are relived. Don't get me wrong. He is a great actor… if only something could be done about his ego…"

Ryoma sighed and tuned Eiji's voice out. As they stepped into the building, Ryoma could not help but gape at the grand stairway that greeted him. It seemed that it was something that popped out of one of those fairytales that his mother read to him when he was a child.

"Most of this building is dedicated to the drama club. That's the other club I'm in."

Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly. "What other clubs are there?"

"Hmm… let's see now. There's the Props club and AVA club which works together with the drama club. There is also a dance club… Eto… oh and how can I forget our choir and band? I like the strings ensemble the best," Eiji grinned widely.

"There's also a science club which is separated into the chemistry, physics and biology section. Besides that, there's an arts club. Instead of the regular arts club, this one analyses musicals, plays and hence, is in absolute adoration of Fuji Syuusuke, whom they instantly fell in love with upon seeing him on stage in one of the drama club rehearsals."

"Fuji-senpai is in the drama club too?"

Eiji looked at Ryoma in surprise before laughing. "Nya, ochibi, you are too naïve. This is a school which specializes in drama and acting isn't it? And here there is, our greatest love- acting, taking the shape of a club. Now who in the right frame of mind would join something as boring and time-consuming as the drama club? Why don't we say the whole school?"

Ryoma blushed before smartly retorting, "I knew that. I just wanted to confirm it. And don't just choose a nickname out of the blue for me like that."

"Hmmm? What can you do about it then ochibi?" Eiji chuckled before beckoning Ryoma up the stairs.

"The drama club does have the greatest amount of members so it was specially put on Friday instead of Wednesday which is extra-curriculum activites day, or ECA day. And if we want to finish this before the sky grows dark, we'd better hurry because I've to submit the extra-curriculum form Echizen-sensei asked me to fill in on your behalf by today, handing it to his secretary before she goes home!"

Eiji walked on, chattering away merrily as Ryoma fumed silently behind.

* * *

"Astronomy… Drama and Science," Ryoma finally decided as he scribbled down the names on the form. 

"By the way, Kikumaru-kun, I didn't know that a library existed in this school."

"There is a library in every school!"

"But didn't Echizen-sensei forget to build the staff room which was also supposed to be in every school too."

Eiji sweatdropped, knowing that Ryoma had made a significant point.

"Well, sometimes people do make mistakes." Eiji laughed lightly. "Okay, my tour ends here! I'll be going to hand this in before dashing home. I know Oishi was let off late today as well so I want to catch him on the way. You can stay in the library till 5pm which is when it closes. Ja ne!"

With that, Eiji sprinted off, leaving an angry librarian yelling at him to not run in the library.

Ryoma glanced around, before realizing all these books were just making him tired. Standing up, he began his journey back to his classroom, slowly exiting the intricately designed old-fashioned door of the library to walk down the mighty grand stairway. Sometimes, as he looked at the short, spiral-shaped building, he wondered where all the designs came from. It was all so familiar, as if it was something that kept tugging on his mind, trying to get him to notice it to no avail…

Shrugging, Ryoma continued his way, grumbling something about the school compound being way too big for its own good.

* * *

As he pushed open the classroom door, two things caught his attention. 

First is that Eiji's bag was gone so it must have meant that he had left the school.

Second was that there was someone on his seat, drawing circles on his desk. That someone happened to be a very familiar senpai with silky shoulder-length hair, closed eyes, curved lips and a rather intimidating yet strangely enough, amiable, aura.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?"

Fingers stopped moving upon hearing him and Ryoma watched as the face turned slowly, deliberately, towards him.

"Echizen-kun! You don't know how long I've waited. I had just seen Eiji leaving."

Smiling, he stood up, walking towards him. Then catching him by the shoulders, he slightly urged Ryoma out of the door.

"Now it's my turn to give you a tour. Can I call you Ryoma-kun?"

Nodding speechlessly, Ryoma allowed himself to be dragged out of the door…

Out in the corridor, Fuji told him he was going to familiarize him with the classrooms on orders of Echizen-sensei since Eiji introduced to him the rooms used for extra-curriculum activities.

Ryoma shook his head, following Fuji obediently as he studied the different classrooms, wondering why on earth his father could not come and do it himself, troubling other people like this.

"Fuji-senpai, am I troubling you with all this?"

Fuji stopped and turned around, smiling. "Of course not Ryoma-kun. It is my pleasure."

* * *

"I think this is the last of the rooms I have to show you," Fuji told Ryoma as he shut the door. 

"Arigatou."

Then they lapsed into silence, standing in front of the closed door before Fuji broke through the stillness with that typical smile of his.

"Let's go back now shall we?"

Ryoma complied, wondering why on earth he is behaving this way towards Fuji. He had this weird fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach but still…

Suddenly, smooth, icy arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt the other's weight resting on him.

"Ryoma-kun. You know about Kiki don't you?"

Ryoma felt a thrill running through his veins at the light, breathy air that was just beside his ears, speaking words to him.

For a moment, he could not respond, content in just being where he was, wrapped by warmth. Then his mind started functioning again.

He nodded slightly, careful not to unbalance the other boy.

"She's cute isn't she? Just like you."

Ryoma felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I saw you during lunch break today. She was delighted with the food you gave her. Thank you. But out of curiosity, do you have a cat?"

"How did you know?"

"Ooh? So I guessed correctly."

Letting go of Ryoma, Fuji straightened himself to walk in front of the younger boy.

"Can I see her?"

"How?"

"Your home of course," Fuji said teasingly. "Are you free this Saturday?"

Ryoma nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"It's a date then," Fuji concluded.

"Date?"

"What's the name of your cat?"

"Karupin, but…" Ryoma started, puzzled by the sudden change of subject.

"Well, see you then. I enjoyed the time we had." Fuji waved as he walked towards the stairway.

"By the way, Ann said we could have the day off tomorrow. Bye!"

"Wait…"

Ryoma ran towards Fuji. "Did Echizen-sensei really ask you to show me the classrooms?"

With his ever secretive smile, Fuji turned towards him. "Nope, I did it out of my own free will. I'm interested in you Ryoma-kun. You have a very curious personality."

Ryoma knew Fuji was not to blame having such a thought given the events that had passed yesterday.

"I guess the feeling is mutual Fuji-senpai. See you tomorrow."

Fuji nodded before turning back and continuing his way. Ryoma stood there for a moment before silently heading back to his classroom to get his bag.

* * *

As he entered the hall where all the lockers were, he saw his mother waving to Fuji as he exited the hall. 

"Kaa-san?"

Rinko turned at her son's voice. "Ryoma! You sure took a long time. I asked Nanako-chan to head home first to feed Karupin. Come, let's go home now. I drove here."

Ryoma stared at the principal's door as they left. "You're not going to say goodbye to Tou-san?"

"Tou---?" Rinko stopped, surprised. "You finally called…"

Ryoma, who had walked past his mother, turned back. "Kaa-san? You're going…"

"No no. I've done that." Rinko smiled. "Now, let's go back shall we?"

"Kaa-san, how did you know Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh he is your father's best student so your father did tell me about him. Showed me his picture once. Syuusuke is really a polite child. A very interesting character."

"He invited himself over just now, wanting to meet Karupin."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I really want to know him more. When is he coming?"

"This Saturday," Ryoma replied as they exited the entrance of Erinnerungen and headed to the car park.

"Well, Syuusuke is more than welcome. I look forward to meeting him again. Oh and I heard you were 'scouted' by him to take over the role of Riore in the 3A play from your father. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryoma eyes widened. "I forgot. Sorry kaa-san."

Rinko shook her head as they entered the car.

"Not only that Ryoma. Kunimitsu-kun is teaching your class for drama lesson. Why didn't you tell me that either? That's why you had been so distraught yesterday."

Ryoma stared at the world outside, zipping past him. "I didn't want to worry you."

Rinko patted his head. "That's okay. Have some rest sweetheart. You still got school tomorrow."

Ryoma rested on the seat of the chair, closing his eyes as he let the sweet darkness of sleep lure him into a deep slumber.

"I hope you take good care of him Nanjiroh. It has only been two days. There's still two years more." Rinko mused as she took a left turn. "Please don't disappoint him again…"

That night, she made a phone call to the Tezuka residence.

* * *

"Kunimitsu-kun? I'm Ryoma's mother. Yesterday… what happened?" 

Tezuka told her what happened, apologizing for the events that caused her son's behaviour.

"I've spoken to Echizen-kun today. Though I know he is still curious over what happened that day five years before, he has accepted to get along with me for the rest of the year."

"He respects you a great deal… I'm sorry Kunimitsu-kun. He still has not gotten over the fact of that day… Today was clear evidence of that when he collapsed during the rehearsal."

"Did he? Echizen-sensei did not tell me anything about it."

"I guessed he did not want to worry you. I just hope you are able to guide Ryoma through his years at that school. I'm glad he had made some friends there, friends whom I hope will not forsake him again. But again, I'm sorry for not telling him the truth of why you left. Otherwise he would not have reacted that way when he met you."

Tezuka leaned against the table where the telephone was, shaking his head silently. "That's okay obaa-san. Some things are just better left unknown…"

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … sniff No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies_**

Oooh… so what's the big secret? Haha. I caught the lazy block k? haha. I forwent my homework… so it's still a pile and I have a week left to do it… or 4 days rather. Okay. A day for English… a day for E literature and two for A maths… If that's even possible. Today's e lit day. Oh my, I forgot bio too

I hope it will be up today. Today's the 27th of December. But I still need to proof read this. Get it up by today I hope. And I'm sorry for the wait. But belated Merry Christmas ya all. Hope all your wishes will come true this season!

Anyway, my personal opinions on this chappy is that it seems that I'm never able to link the chapters together. They all feels weird, disjointed… for who knows why. Sigh. I think this was kinda rushed… in the way I wrote it I mean. I got all my ideas here… all which I wanted for this chapter with a few add-ons and minor cuts… but still… ahh… okay, I admit it. I can't write shounen-ai romance as I do with straight pairings… not very used to it so it came out kinda weird… but I'm learning /sweatdrop/ Grr… I hate developing the romance. The romance parts are easier to write ne? Err… well, maybe. But still, I tried my best to add as much "developing" Fuji/Ryo moments here. I hope you like it… please tell me if it was okay. And I'm sorry for the wait. As I said, it was mostly laziness on my part… but I do have a job so I couldn't dedicate myself to writing my ficcy. -.-0… excuses excuses… gomen nasai.

I'm working on a one-shot Ryo/Fuji ficcy. But the ideas are not coordinated yet. It might take a while. Haha. Well till then, ja ne.

P/S: Next year I'm taking my o'levels. Hope you all bear with me as I would most likely take longer than I already do… It be a miracle if I can have more than 3 chapters in the first half year -.-0 hehe. But if you want to tell me ideas of what you want to see in this ficcy, just add me to your msn and we can chat okie/smiles/ or drop a review. I always wanted to make friends, especially people who are as into anime as I am. I'm from Singapore. My hotmail add is Add me k? I'm trying to extend my contacts

Please R&R and thank you for the support thus far! Fujiryo all the way!


	10. Amidst the stars and midnight sky

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage._

* * *

"Oya oya… Okaasan? Have you seen my folder that I left on the nightstand last night?" 

"Iie, Yuudai. Are you sure it didn't fall under your bed as it did last time?"

Yamato Yuudai reached under his bed and his fingers came into contact with the smooth hard surface of the folder.

"Ahh… so here it is… Arigatou Okaa-san." Swinging his sweater across his shoulders, he tied them into a firm knot before grabbing his folder and suitcase. Then, finally straightening his dark-tinted glasses, he walked down the stairs and grasped the doorknob of the front door.

"Itekimasu."

His mother, frail yet surprisingly in the pink of health smiled at her son before turning towards the kitchen.

"Hai. Iterashai."

* * *

**Chapter 010 – Amidst the stars and midnight sky**

By fannychan

"Kabaji." A fine snap of the fingers

"Osu."

"Must you always do that Atobe? It's of no rhyme nor reason."

"Is it now?" Atobe Keigo ran one finely manicured hand through his silky violet grey hair, smirking at his long time friend. "Sometimes it is better to exert some pressure on the little people. That's the way of life isn't it Kabaji?"

"Osu."

Oshitari Yuushi shook his head. Some things just never change.

"But come to think of it, how is the proposal for changing that building to 'Atobe' coming along? It should be the best substitute for excluding me from the play on the upcoming Monday."

"It's… still under consideration…" Oshitari straightened his spectacles, eyes averting themselves from his friend. He would never tell his friend that he had lost the proposal… well, until he had no other choice that is. Plan B, switch the topic.

"Have you heard of the new kid in Class 2A? A Echizen Ryoma I think. He took over Mizuki's role?"

Atobe eyes narrowed. "Don't ever mention that play to me. It's infuriating to know that an unknown took over a role that ought to be mine."

"You mean Yakuto? Who is acting as Tensuke?"

"I told you **NOT** to mention the play to me!"

Oshitari glanced at his friend before remaining silent, realizing that it was better if he just went along. The rest of the journey down the long entranceway was peaceful enough, only broken when they rounded the corner into the grand hall.

"Hmph. Kabaji, remember to tell the cafeteria lady that she cannot make such oily meals for someone as pristine as ore-sama. Otherwise ore-sama would not flatter her with my patronage."

"Osu."

Oshitari watched as Kabaji headed towards the cafeteria before following his friend up the stairs.

"Ouch!"

"Itai…"

Atobe was the first to get to his feet with as much dignity as someone who landed on the floor could have. "Who dares bump into ore-sama?"

Ryoma, rubbing his head, too got to his feet unsteadily before brushing past Atobe without an apology.

"Chotto, who do you think you are?" Atobe, indignant, used a hand to wrap around the other's arm.

Ryoma, irritated, ignored the voice. "Hanase_(Let go)_. I'm in a hurry, whoever you are."

"Whoever I am?" The fury present in Atobe's tone was comparable to that of an erupting volcano. "Atobe Keigo. And don't you forget that name you insolent brat. Nobody treats me this way."

"Well, you've just met the first person who would treat you this way."

Without a word, Ryoma proceeded down the stairs, leaving Atobe fuming with rage.

"Oshitari, who was that?"

"Echizen Ryoma, the person I was telling you about."

Atobe spoke no further, eyes flashing furiously.

Then, with a flair that only Atobe could have, he straightened his uniform and continued his walk to class 3A, with Oshitari trailing behind him.

As he closed the door behind him and headed to his desk, he heard the familiar light footsteps of the acrobatic red-head as Gakuto made his way across the classroom.

"How's your day so far Yuushi? Managed to keep Atobe at bay?"

"Barely. He's still asking about that proposal which you lost when I asked you to pass it to Echizen-sensei."

"Ahh…" Gakuto laughed sheepishly. "No worries Yuushi. Sooner or later Atobe would forget about that… Hmm? What's the matter? I told you not to worry already didn't I?"

Oshitari stared apprehensively at Atobe for a while before speaking. "It's not that. Echizen Ryoma offended Atobe this morning. And now Atobe is really mad. I hope that…"

"Ahh? Echizen Ryoma? The one Fuji favours? No way. Everyone knows better than to meddle with things that belong to Fuji Syuusuke. That incident back in year 2 is as clear as if it had happened yesterday- the one concerning Yuuta."

"I know. That's why I'm worried." With a sideway glance towards Atobe, Oshitari lowered his head, sighing. Really, some things just never change…

* * *

Ryoma yawned as he knocked on the door to the principal office. It was bad enough that he had to meet his father first thing in the morning but with the added displeasure coming from his earlier encounter… well, it sure wasn't making his day any better. 

Almost simultaneously, he heard the cue to enter.

"Echizen-sensei," He bowed slightly in respect, as all other students should do.

"Yes. Please have a seat Ryoma. Kikumaru-kun has submitted the report for your extra-curriculum activities. Just for clarification, which science would you be attending?"

"Chemistry."

"I see. And your other activities would be Astronomy and Drama. Aside from Astronomy, your clubs will take place in the extra-curriculum block."

"Ricky."

Nanjiroh blinked twice before looking at his son, whose eyes were wandering around his office, focusing on anything but his father.

"Yes. Okay, here is a schedule for your clubs. Please attend your activities regularly and punctually. One more thing, the clubs commence today after school."

"Hai, wakarimasuta, Echizen-sensei," Ryoma bowed again before leaving the room.

Sinking deep into his chair, Nanjiroh stared at the form Eiji gave him, and could not help but smile as he saw "Astronomy club". Ironic isn't it, he thought to himself, allowing himself to reminisce the time where it had all been perfect, when they were still living under one roof, contented and happy.

"_Aren't the stars like little twinkling tennis balls… such a pretty yellow. And the moon is just like the big love scores that my opponents usually get!" Ryoma giggled at his own joke, smiling at his coach._

_Tezuka ruffled the little boy's head, still innocent and adorable. "Don't be too careless now. We don't want them breaking the love games now do we?"_

"_I won't. As long as you are the one who teaches me. Even if you become a pro one day and can no longer come here, I would be a pro too and face you on the courts." Ryoma beamed widely._

_Tezuka chuckled and from behind the pair, a fleeting shadow passed as quickly as he came._

_Nanjiroh tucked his hands under his sleeves and smiled to himself. "Stars like tennis balls eh? Such a vivid imagination. He should just join an astronomy club. Heh."_

Never did he expect what he casually said as a joke to become reality. But maybe that was why he had started the astronomy club even though he didn't really believe that it would be as popular as it was now. He started it because he hoped that one day Ryoma would come to attend this school he had set up… and he had…

* * *

"Nya Ochibi! I can't wait for tonight! Oh and did I tell you that lessons finish early today?" 

"Don't use that nickname!"

Ryoma sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and slumped down on his seat. Once again, he wondered what had short-circuited Eiji's mind to be so energetic on such an unpleasant morning and why on earth did he have a new nickname? But at least Eiji used it most and not all the time.

"Oh yes, have you seen Atobe Keigo? He is fuming mad. Oishi told me about it when I went up to see him just now. Anyone from 3A who dared to cross his private territory would have his or her head snapped off so quickly that they didn't know what decapitated them." Eiji bent over in laughter. "Ouch, my stomach really hurts from this laughing. But really, the sight is too hilarious to be missed!"

"Atobe?" Ryoma lifted his head slightly. "I think there was this guy who I had bumped into that had the same name. Now that I recall he was saying something about how could I not know who he is or something like that… but I don't care." Ryoma buried his head into his arms. "So tired…" _Whatever possessed me to go through those photo albums of Karupin?_

"Then maybe it was your doings that made him so mad!" Eiji wiped the tears of joy that spilled out of his eyelids. "Though that might also mean trouble for you Echizen-kun. Haha."

"Whatever," was the muffled reply as Ryoma decided to take some winks before noon when classes started.

Eiji smiled at the dozing boy. "At least he is not as loud as his bite. Well, maybe I go and check out how Oishi is doing. There is still fifteen minutes to spare after all…"

With a huge grin, he scooted out of class and down the hallway, heading towards class 3A to see his long time friend… who just also happens to be his secret crush.

* * *

Though filled with extreme fatigue, classes were a breeze as it had been physics and biology in the morning. Before Ryoma knew it, it was lunch break and he unpacked the lunch that Nanako prepared for him. Eiji had left to go to lunch with Oishi. 

"Itadakimasu."

"Echizen! Is it really true that you had been the one who got under Atobe's skin?"

Before the poor boy knew what was going on, he was straggled across the neck by a burly arm.

"Ack!" Peering through one eyelid to see who his attacker was, he managed to choke out a quick "Momoshirou-senpai!" before the death grip was released.

"Yo! Long time no see! And just call me Momo! Oh and Eiji told me about the Atobe incident. And you have a nickname haha. Ochibi."

Ryoma chose to ignore his noisy senpai and proceeded on with his meal. However, as the sushi was hovering just above his lips, an outburst caused the food to slip out of the chopsticks and fall back into the container.

"Wow! Lucky! So much delicious food! Ah, I know. You have a pretty girlfriend who cooks your meals!"

"Momo-senpai. I'm trying to eat here."

Momoshirou laughed. "Hai hai. I understand. I'll leave you in peace for now." Suddenly his stomach growled loudly and he stared at the clock. "No! The curry buns will be sold out! So long for now Echizen! I'll look forward to your performance!"

Ryoma stared but was interrupted by another cheerful voice.

"Do you mind if I join you, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma glanced up to see the familiar face of Ootori Choutaro and nodded before turning his attention back to the door.

"I wonder if all senpais were like that."

"Nah, Momoshirou-senpai is an exception. But he does have a thing for Tachibana Ann of 3A so he only acts differently around her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he would become so subdued that all his classmates would tease him." Ootori laughed lightly. "But well, let's eat shall we?"

Ryoma nodded and the rest of lunch break proceeded more or less uneventfully.

* * *

"Echizen didn't come down ne aniki?" 

Fuji Syuusuke smiled as he gently stroked Kiki.

"It doesn't matter Yuuta."

Yuuta was standing over his brother, nonchalantly munching on the bun he bought.

"You're no longer interested in him? That's fast."

Setting Kiki back into her basket, he stood up and dusted his pants.

"Intrigue has nothing for the eye to see but only for the mind to wonder." Laughing at his brother's bemused expression, he patted his head.

"You're just too cute. Well, if you want, just ask Mizuki what I mean when he gets back on Monday."

Seeing the automatic blush that stained his speechless brother's cheeks at the mention of his crush, Fuji giggled again.

"Really Yuuta… Just too cute."

* * *

Just as the bell was about to ring, Eiji finally decide to bound in. 

"It's Theatre Studies next which means Tezuka-sensei lesson again! Let's be the first ones there!" Eiji said, hurriedly gathering his notes from yesterday's lesson.

Ryoma had his ready and was waiting for Eiji. As he watched the over-enthusiastic boy bound here and there, he wondered if the breathless quality in his voice was a result of his running or something else. It certainly didn't feel like it was running though. His voice was hitched and soft, nothing like the heavy panting that would result from running just a tad too quickly than one can manage.

After a minute, Eiji finally found his belongings before stopping and inhaling a deep breath.

"Ah, much better. Let's go Ochibi!"

Yes… the breathless quality was still there. But nevertheless, he quickly wiped that thought from his mind and followed Eiji, used to Eiji's chatter as they headed down the corridor and up the stairs, the bell blaring loudly in the background along with the scrapping of desks and chairs from the various classrooms as everyone got ready for lessons once again after a period of rest…

* * *

"Have you read these notes yet?" Eiji whispered as they were sat on the floor around their number. 

Ryoma nodded and Eiji had practically fell on his knees and begged Ryoma to help him should Tezuka call on him, to which everyone laughed and Ryoma had no choice but to agree.

It wasn't long before Tezuka came in with a score chart. After the usual greetings, Tezuka brought the board into clear view of everyone.

"This is a chart that would record the scores that each group would receive for each exercise that would be carried out this year. The group with the highest total score at the end of the year would be the one chosen to participate in a performance that would end off the annual concert of Erinnerungen. This chosen group would be working with the other chosen groups of all the 8 classes and it would be the highlight of the performance, other than practicing for the class performance that would involve all of you. So work hard. Today, we will commence the first exercise. Each group would be called out and each one would read out the words from the list I have gave you yesterday. I will judge each group as a whole so even if there is one outstanding member, the group might still get a low mark."

Somehow, Ryoma knew that Tezuka-sensei was pointedly referring to his group.

"Hence we shall start from Group 1. Please begin."

* * *

"Everyone do your best. Let's try to aim to be the best group." 

Kirihara glanced at Yuuta before shrugging, "Who else could be better than us?"

Yuuta glanced around group 3. Ibu Shinji, Akutsu Jin, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kirihara Akaya and himself along with the absent Mizuki Hajime. They were indeed a formidable team though there is always group 4 to worry about.

"It's only Echizen Ryoma who worries me."

"That brat?" Akutsu finally spoke up. "He is no more than someone who Fuji set his eyes on. Are you influenced by your brother's thinking?"

Yuuta shrugged, not wanting to mention the excellent skit Echizen performed on the first lesson of Theatre Studies to Akutsu lest it gets him on the wrong side of the silver-haired boy. "Well, it's our turn. Let's go."

* * *

Theatre Studies passed rather quickly that day since everyone was having fun, laughing at the errors made, clapping at some of those particularly good ones and the day ended with group 4 attaining the highest mark with group 3 only a point behind. More homework was given out as well, this time on both pronunciation and facial expression.

* * *

"And the highlight was when Tezuka-sensei told Echizen-kun that 'helping Kikumaru like this would not help him get anywhere' when Echizen-kun least expected it and the whole class was roaring with laughter." Ootori told Oishi who stood at the door, waiting for Eiji to get ready.

"It's not my fault. He begged me." Ryoma grumbled.

Eiji laughed. "But it was just too hilarious though they were laughing about me too."

"And it's your fault that you didn't learn isn't it Eiji?"

Oishi's teasing voice seemed to put a spell on Eiji as he smiled dreamily, picking up his bag and grabbing Oishi's arms.

"Hai hai, I'll promise to learn this time. Ja ne Ochibi! Remember, Astronomy is at 10pm tonight! Let's go Oishi!"

Ryoma nodded. "I'll be at school till then since I have club activities at 5:30pm. Ja."

And the class seemed much quieter after the bubbly boy left.

"So what do you have on now? I'm in the Arts Club. You?"

"Science club, under the chemistry course."

"Oh! Your teacher would be Hanamura-sensei." Ootori paused. "But I guess it would be okay. Just beware of her… ermm… relentless pursuit? It seems she has set her sights on you after hearing about you. That's what she tells Class 2B. Shishido-san told me." Ootori laughed self-consciously. "But I have to go now Echizen-kun. It's been nice talking to you. Sayonara."

Ryoma nodded noncommittally. Given the way things have been in his life, such infatuation can be considered to be mundane to him in some sense. But he would see how thing goes. After all, Chemistry is still his favourite subject and it would be very hard to change that fact.

Suddenly gathering his bag, he jogged towards Ootori's retreating figure, deciding that maybe it would be better if he went with someone so that he can at least find his way to the class, even if it means being a full twenty minutes early.

"Well, it's better to have a companion to talk with anyway," was Ootori's good-natured response.

* * *

"Fuji! Are you going to eat something before you go to the choir room?" Ann called out as she was exiting the classroom. Not far from her stood her brother, Tachibana Kippei from class 4-A. 

"Thanks for the offer Ann-chan but I would be going directly to the choir room. There are a few notes that I need to practice on."

"Oh sure. See you later then. Let's go oniichan!"

* * *

After thanking Ootori, Ryoma proceeded inside only to stare at the chemistry laboratory that was at least twice the size of the one at his old school. Taking a seat near the front, he looked around and noticed one or two others there, either studying or dozing off. And without another thought, Ryoma did the latter, laying his head on the table before closing his eyes from the stress of the world. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he heard a soft melody drift past his ears, and his eyes fluttered open. The voice was one that is uncannily familiar yet unusually refreshing at the same time. Listening to Hijiri playing on the violin during his old school days has indeed fine-tuned his ear for music, and unknowingly, his feet led him out of the room, walking on its own accord.

Pushing open the door, Ryoma peered inside, seeing a solitary figure in front of a stand, singing softly.

"…Fuji…senpai?"

Fuji stopped, looking up as if he had expected Ryoma to come all along. "Ryoma-kun, what led you here?"

"Your voice…" The answer was completely involuntary and Ryoma did not even register it until two seconds after his voice left his lips. Immediately, he bowed his head, the tips of his soft hair brushing against his pink-stained cheeks.

"I mean…"

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma glanced up to see the bright smile on his senpai's face, much unlike his usual smile.

"I'll see you tonight then? Kikumaru-kun told me you have joined the astronomy club. It'll be great fun. Want to meet after our extra-curriculum activities at your classroom?"

Ryoma simply nodded before bidding Fuji goodbye and exiting the room. On the journey back to the chemistry lab with five minutes to spare, Ryoma smiled to himself, oblivious to the curious stares along the way...

* * *

"Awww… That was so adorable Fuji-kun!" Ann jumped up from her seat which had been out of view from where Ryoma was to glomp Fuji while a few others that had paused in their task when Ryoma came in continued from where they had stopped. 

Ann was still gushing. "You have a little admirer. Mou… I should have joined the astronomy club too! Then I'll get to see more cute action!"

"Really Ann-chan? I'm glad I'm in the Astronomy club then." Another member remarked playfully as she walked over to the shelf located at the far end of the room

Fuji smiled good-naturedly. "Shouldn't we continue practice? It's your turn Ann-chan."

"Yes. Please point out my faults. It is always embarrassing for Ayami-sensei to keep correcting me on those high notes."

Fuji nodded in response as he sat down on the chair which Ann had vacated and watched as finally the other remaining choir members came strolling in, some taking the seats around him to watch the practice session while others went about their chores to mark attendance and the likes.

Overall, it would have been a day like any other day until he remembered his meeting with Ryoma later… and that was what made all the difference.

* * *

Well, on the whole his first club activity had been fun. They made paperweights… but the only thing that irritated him to no end was the fact that his teacher had been all over him. Literally. As he was pouring the polyester, she had appeared on his right and asked if she could help and when he declined, she remarked on his superb pouring skills. When he had been arranging the design, she suggested if he wanted a green flower in the design to match with his hair. 

But at least his paperweight had turned out well enough. It was a simple affair with an assortment of flowers and shells which had been what they were provided with. However, with some skilful manipulation of one of the long stems of the flowers, he made it into a miniature of karupin's favourite toy.

Satisfied, he set his beaker on the table to let the contents to dry as Hanamura-sensei finally left him to begin teaching the theory part of what they were actually doing.

Well, as he said, it had been fun.

* * *

Soon, the time finally ticked to 8pm and slowly, the students of the different clubs streamed out of their respective club rooms in twos or threes towards the darkened sky outside. Lamps similar to those of streetlamps lined the pathway towards the main gate as well as another path towards the school building itself. 

Ryoma yawned as he headed towards his classroom, walking through the long passageway amidst the handful of people that were most likely members of the astronomy club as well. Surprisingly, or not, the lights in the school had made it no different in terms of brightness to how the school had looked in the afternoon.

"Ryoma-kun."

Turning around, he saw Fuji Syuusuke walking towards him but not far behind, he saw another familiar face which he did not think he would like to see.

Atobe Keigo glanced haughtily in his direction upon hearing Fuji, his lips curved into a sinister grin.

"Well, well… look who it is - the snide little brat who I met in the morning." Brushing past Fuji, he stopped before Ryoma, bending low with his lips carefully positioned right beside his ear.

"This year, you will have hell. In ways beyond your wildest imagination." Then straightening up, he walked up the stairs, his heels clicking smartly at each step. Lagging behind was Oishitari Yuushi, whom Ryoma vaguely recognized from the morning.

Quickly, he reached up to rub his ear, where he almost could feel goosebumps, as Fuji walked over.

* * *

"What did he say?" 

"That he will give me hell," Ryoma murmured nonchalantly.

"Sou ka? Hmm… I wonder in what way."

"Beyond my wildest imagination."

Fuji could almost hear the rebellious note in the younger boy's voice._ Now this could get interesting… though if Atobe was ever to try anything funny, well let's just keep it that things would get possessive…_

Ryoma sensed a strange dangerous vibe from where Fuji stood and glanced up to see the deep blue orbs looking at him.

Immediately, he glanced away, not understanding why he could not hold the other's gaze.

"Why don't we come here instead. It's nearer."

Ryoma looked up, tentatively peeking at Fuji's face and relieved to find those intense irises closed from the world.

Next he realized that they were outside of class 3A, the corner class that was said to have a magnificent overview of the school grounds. Without answering, something in Ryoma dragged him into the classroom. It was empty but Ryoma merely moved, weaving through the tables to look out of the large pane of glass.

The view was indeed as beautiful as the Eiji had told him once and his breath caught in his throat.

"Grand isn't it?"

The low, husky tone beside his ear startled him and he turned towards the voice only to find Fuji's face inches from his own.

"Ah gomen," was the older boy's response.

Ryoma watched as Fuji stood beside him instead.

Below them were small lamps, hung proudly on their posts, and the few stranglers still walking around campus. And high above them, there was a large black blanket with beautiful twinkling stars embedded within its folds.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai. How do you find the astronomy club?"

Fuji turned and studied Ryoma's profile, the sharp nose, gold-green eyes and the way the stars were reflected within those orbs.

"It is an experience that will leave you wanting for more," Fuji turned towards the stars. "Our teacher is Yamato-sensei. Ironically, he was my tennis coach at my old school. Though it is unfortunate that Echizen-sensei don't let any sports clubs to be set up here, choir still suits me just fine."

"You once played tennis?"

"Yes I did."

There was silence for a while before finally, Ryoma let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding.

"I did too. Though I was under a private coach."

Ryoma glanced towards Fuji who had tilted his head to listen.

"My coach was Tezuka-sensei."

Fuji did not exclaim like how he knew Eiji would should he hear it and for that, Ryoma was grateful. But what left a deep impression on him were the words that Fuji said after that.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I will treasure this secret."

Ryoma knew he was blushing, only glad that the darkness around them concealed his blush.

"Ara? It's nine already? Kikumaru-kun should have already come. Want to go to meet him?"

Ryoma studied Fuji's face. "I guess so."

Suddenly, Fuji turned to face Ryoma, smiling unnaturally big, or so it seems with to Ryoma as the dim lights from the surroundings outside played around with the contours of the older boy's face.

"Ryoma-kun, what if I tell you I'm interested in you?"

"I've told you the feeling is mutual."

"What if I said I like you?"

Ryoma blinked. "That tells me you don't hate me. I feel the same as well Fuji-senpai."

"Hmm…?" Fuji smiled. "Then what if I do this to you?"

With a long graceful finger, he slid it under Ryoma's chin and tilted it, pressing his lips unto his.

For a long while they remained as they were, behind the close door of the classroom that belonged to 3A in lip-lock, the magnificent scene beyond the window only serving to further enhance atmosphere.

Ryoma felt waves of unfamiliar emotions rise from within his chest as unconsciously, he leaned deeper into the kiss. It was chaste, merely the touch of lips. However, the tides of overwhelming sensations from the simple kiss were incredible.

Finally, when they separated, Fuji smiled, a hand cupping the younger boy's cheeks.

"Now, we should get going ne?"

For a while, Ryoma was confused and dazed, his emotions still in a disarray. But just as sudden, realization hit him like a block of stone and he placed the back of his hand across his lips, shocked.

Fuji had already opened the door and was walking towards the stairs among a few others whom Ryoma assumed were heading to the astronomy room too.

Quickly, he gathered himself and followed, wondering what on earth was going on…

* * *

"Echizen-kun!" Eiji cried as he clinged unto Ryoma the moment he got in. 

At the very front of the room was a bespectacled man, with a sweater across his shoulders, who smiled and nodded to the duo when they entered. Fuji waved a goodbye at Ryoma before heading towards a group of third year students. Ryoma, not knowing how to respond, merely nodded back. He was still wondering why Fuji did what he did…

Well, maybe he will know tomorrow… but now…

Ryoma glanced at Yamato-sensei, taking in his calm demeanour.

"How do you find him?" Eiji asked, releasing his neck.

Ryoma glanced at his friend, before turning back to continue to study his teacher.

"All I know is this would definitely not be boring," Ryoma murmured thoughtfully, unaware of the deep blue eyes staring at him from across the room before eyelids hid it from the world…

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … sniff No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies  
_**

Fannychan: Sigh… so I guess I can say finally this chapter is done? I can't believe I tried to compress the entire day into one chapter. And let's see… with trebuchet ms, font size 9, it is 11 pages O.o. But so sorry for the delay. Life had been a mess and though I finished this chappy quite some time ago, I had never gone to editing it until now. GOMEN NASAI! I know it has been five… or was it six month T.T… Next month would be the only month I have left to write the next chapter as after that, it would be from one major exam to the next. Sigh… why is studying so tedious? Though I know I'm not the only one /sweatdrops/

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Coz' I finally added a major(?) Fujiryo scene. /sweatdrops/ dunno what had possessed me to do so. Haha. Ah well, after I had written it, I was seriously considering deleting it. Thought it was moving too fast. But I left it there anyway. Haha. But as I was saying, I was trying to compress the entire day into one chapter but I realised that the scene in the astronomy club would go to waste if I just summed it all up in one paragraph. Hehe. I hope I would be able to update next month! Well, just as a small preview, next chappy would most likely be the astronomy club and I was planning to put in the long-awaited Saturday. Got plans from them… kekeke… and maybe you might even find out what happened five years ago ne? But thank you for reviewing and being there for me despite my long breaks. /sweatdrops/ Love ya all!

Oh and on a side note, I might say that though I love Fujiryo, however, I like Atobexryoma too. hehe. So well, maybe a little rivalry eh? But in the end, it would definitely be fujiryo so no worries.

Well, this is a long author's note. Hehe… And I would…

Chibifanny: Hold on a minute sister. What are you doing ignoring me all of a sudden! suddenly turns to the readers and smile sweetly Please R&R! Thankews! continues berating fannychan But as I was saying…

Fannychan/sweatdrops/ But please R&R! Your reviews never fail to inspire me /smiles/ P/S: Sorrie for my grammar errors /sheepish/ hehe. + I'm still working on that oneshot… grrr… and on another fujiryo oneshot which I had also started. Though both still has its knots to work out. Sigh.

Oh yah, and anyone knows what is Atobe's eye colour?

Completed & Edited: May 19, 2005


	11. Decisions and Realizations

**+ Into the Façade +**

_In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage._

_Chapter specially dedicated to **YukimuraAme** /huge grin/ Ah hah! And this is the first chapter dedication I ever did/bigger grin/_

* * *

"I'm positive you are handling this the wrong way!" 

"Chotto ochibi… I know what I'm doing. I think this should be placed somewhere… Ochibi, help me find the slot for this."

Ryoma shook his head as he watched his friend fiddling with the telescope. Not long after he arrived, Yamato-sensei promptly began the lesson, deciding to highlight some main precautions to be taken before letting them observe the stars. It sounded simple enough initially. The students were first to divide themselves into two groups. The upper levels, which would meant the third and fourth years, were going to start with the theory lesson while the lower levels were to began their observation. From there, they were to group themselves in pairs and take turns to observe the three telescopes that were placed at the three windows of the astronomy room.

Eiji, being the lithe acrobatic that he was, managed to clinch them the spot as one of the first three that would be able to use the telescopes. However, the downside of this was that they would have to set up the telescope which proved to be too much a task for Eiji to handle. Ryoma couldn't help since he hadn't had any prior knowledge before this.

"Need help?"

Ryoma looked up at that familiar tone, eyes narrowing slightly upon recognizing who he is.

Eiji face echoed a similar expression though it was well hidden beneath a smile.

"Actually, we are fi…"

"Please do," Ryoma interjected, despite Eiji's note of surprise at being interrupted.

With that, Fuji Yuuta nodded and proceeded to finally insert that annoying protrusion that Eiji was having difficulty with into the slot somewhere in the middle of the telescope.

"Ah. So there it was. Thanks," Eiji muttered, a little grudgingly. Now, finally faced with a working telescope, Eiji had all but pushed Ryoma's head down onto that small eyepiece that he was trying to fit onto the telescope.

"See that little crosshair ochibi?"

Ryoma tried to focus with that excited pair of hands bobbing his head up and down every once in a while.

"Well, I would, if I'm given the freedom of movement for my head back."

"Ah… gomen gomen!"

Finally being released, Ryoma peered through the small eyepiece into the night sky, an ear open for any more instruction Eiji might give him.

"So you see, first you would have to move the telescope and ensure that crosshair you see is fixed on a star."

Ryoma nodded, and shifted the telescope slightly to land in on the brightest star he could see that night. As he continued staring, he heard Eiji take in a deep breath behind him.

"It's beautiful! Come here! Take a look!"

Ryoma tore his eyes away from the distant stars only to find Eiji bending over slightly behind him, peering into the main telescope.

As Eiji moved away, he walked towards the eyepiece in bated breath, and gasped the moment his gaze fell on the myriad of sparkling stars playing out before his own golden-green orbs, twinkling merrily as they danced amidst their darker surroundings.

Even as he stood up and backed away so as to allow the others to have a chance to catch their own glimpse of Mother Nature, he could not forget the sight that has left a permanent imprint on his mind…

_Stars like little twinkling tennis balls…_ He distantly remembered mentioning words like this before. However, no sooner had that thought cross his mind, another taunted from a hidden corner…

_You don't play tennis anymore… remember?

* * *

_

**Chapter 011 – Decisions and Realizations**

By fannychan

Nanjiroh slid the small key into his pocket before stepping onto the familiar pebbled ground that led to the house of many fond distant memories, remnants of his past. As he pressed forward amidst the cold night air, he instinctively glanced to his right where he saw Nanako pausing in her housework to stare at him as though she had seen a ghost. Nanjiroh gave her a feeble smile, and waved slightly before turning his attention towards his main objective at hand.

However, before he could take another step, the door opened and Rinko stepped out. Momentarily, she was stunned, eyes clouded with confusion. But recovering quickly, she proceeded forward with speed that served to astound even the great Nanjiroh himself. Before he could react, his wife was before him, looking at him with a certain expectant expression, which conveyed the thought that now, in front of herself and Nanako, it was safe to speak his mind.

He recalled the day when Ryoma fainted, the day when he had seen Rinko for the first time in half a decade. Though they may have been corresponding through letters, it was never the same. In her letters, all he could do was feel her understanding, her love. However face to face, he saw much more written beneath her well-choosen words and emotive language.

"_Nanjiroh, protect Ryoma. He is our son and no one else's. I've been with you and Ryoma long enough to understand how similar both of you had become, just the perfect father and son. You destroyed that. Now time has provided another opportunity for both of you. Use it well…"_

_She sighed softly before finally allowing a slight smile to play on her lips. "It's been much too long, anata."_

_As though overcome by the familiarity of the smile and the warmth of her words, he took two quick steps forward to envelope her into his embrace._

At present time, he repeated the embrace he had done before, with the mind of whispering into her ear words that he had practiced a hundred over times that day. But all that rolled of his tongue was no more than a simple question…

"Is it too late to come back?"

* * *

"That was very interesting wasn't it?" Eiji started as they walked down the long stairway amidst the crowd that has emerged from the astronomy room. 

Ryoma nodded, more focused on trying to find a familiar head of brown in the mass of students in hope that he could receive the answer to the question bothering him.

Without warning he felt a slim finger pressing something into his palm which he automatically closed his fingers over. Turning back, he saw no one he knew.

"Anything wrong?"

Glacing at Eiji, Ryoma shook his head, stuffing the note in his pocket.

The rest of the journey to the school's main gate was made in relative silence.

* * *

"Ryoma should be heading back by now," Nanjiroh murmured to himself, staring at the kitchen clock. "It is still not too late to regret my decision." 

Somewhere inside him, he felt that perhaps it was too early, that perhaps he was too eager and that it had all been fantasies that he thought of that led him here three days after seeing his son for the first time in five years. Till now, he could still feel the guilt, the shame and the anguish. He could see the blood of his own son in his very hands…

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Startled out of his reverie, he glanced up at Nanako who was standing rather stiffly beside him.

Then he realized how close he is to being reunited if all turns out well, and the thoughts that swam around in his mind simply washed away. Five years had indeed been too long…

"There's no need to be so uptight Nanako-chan," he grinned, trying to break the gap that he knew existed.

"No… it's not… I mean… nevermind." With a polite smile, Nanako bowed slightly and exited the kitchen.

As she headed to her room, she passed the open door of Rinko's room to find her peering intently at a photo frame, slightly dusty though still in relatively good condition.

"Rinko-san?"

"Nanako… come in here for a while."

Obediently, Nanako went to Rinko's side.

"What do you think Ryoma will say when he comes home?"

Nanako remained quiet, unsure of what the correct words to say were. She vaguely knew of what had happened between father and son and that her understanding of the matter was too shallow to give a decent reply to her aunt's question.

"What do you think his reaction would be if I showed him this then?" Rinko added soon after, revealing the picture which she had been staring at for the past few minutes.

This time, Nanako's face cleared itself of all doubts as she reached out to caress the glass that encased the photo within. Smiling, she patted her aunt's hand, whispering softly.

"I think that there might just be a chance that everything will turn out all right…"

* * *

After alighting from the mini van that was provided to take the students home, Ryoma leaned against the wall at the place where the van had dropped him off, using the light from a solitary street lamp to study the pale note he received earlier on. 

"Central Park. Following Thursday. 8pm."

Was the note really meant for him or was it merely a prank? Shrugging off the uneasy feeling that started to grip him, he placed the note back into his pocket, oblivious to the surprise awaiting him at home as he unlocked his gate and stepped onto the pebbled path leading to his home…

* * *

The first thing that caught his eye was an extra set of shoes- male shoes. 

After taking off his own shoes, he slid the door open only to come face to face with his mother, her hazel eyes solemn.

"Kaa-san? We have a guest?"

For a second, Rinko faltered as she glanced at her son, recalling the hurt he had been through when Nanjiroh left them. Was it right for her to do this to her son all over again? To throw him into a situation whereby there was a chance for him to get hurt? Their relationship was still so fragile. Was she to put that to the test?

With a heavy heart, she took his hand into her own and gently tugged him towards the kitchen, carefully hiding what she held in her other hand from her son's view.

"Follow me…"

As they entered the kitchen, Ryoma took an immediate step back in disbelief, face drawn of all blood.

"Kaa-san? What's going on here?"

Rinko winced at the coldness of her son's voice. Nanjiroh just sat there, staring at her, pleading with her. She saw the hope that he held in his eyes, a hope that was perhaps able to go against the odds that Ryoma would accept him.

"Your father asked if he could come back," was her simple response.

And that single fragile strand of hope shattered.

Walking around the table so that his own flashing eyes met his father's, he repeated words that he knew by hard, words with so much impact that they had left a scar in his very soul.

"_Dear Rinko,_

_I've done Ryoma too great a wrong. I'm sorry._

_Sayonara._

_Love,_

_Nanjiroh"_

Ryoma spat out ever single last word Nanjiroh had written in that one fateful letter five years ago, his voice cracking the moment he cited "love, Nanjiroh". Ending, all that was left in the kitchen was a painful chord ringing in the air, the silence deafening.

The anguish he now felt was comparable to the moment he had just read the letter they found five years ago, resting innocently in a pure white envelope on his mother's dressing table, not at all conveying the harsh words that was found within. And despite all that, a ghost of a smile flitted across his face, an empty smile that made everything worst than it already was.

"I'll be in my room kaa-san."

With that, Ryoma left the kitchen, eyes cold, angry and bitter.

"He is no father of mine," he whispered fiercely under his breath.

Back in the kitchen, Rinko gripped the edge of the photo frame which she kept behind her back all the while.

Nanjiroh, on the other hand, stood up wearily and walked out of the house into the cold night air.

On the day Ryoma arrived, that nudging feeling was there. It was also then, the instant he laid his eyes on his son, that he realized how terribly he misses his family. When he had spoken to Tezuka the afternoon before, during Theatre Studies, he had gotten a glimpse of Ryoma and for a moment, he thought that maybe there could be a second chance, just as Rinko had told him.

And when he talked to Ryoma this morning, recalling memories of the past, there was this longing urge to right the wrongs he had done. All day he had been thinking of this, and finally, he came to this impulsive decision- he wanted to return home.

_Now time has provided another opportunity for both of you. Use it well…_

He had crushed it.

In the Echizen's household, nothing else stirred except for the sounds from the creatures of the night.

* * *

Karupin purred when she came across the paper weight in her master's bag and started to paw at the miniature of her favourite toy floating within the hard transparent substance. After a while, she gave up and abandoned her mission, her feline senses knowing that her master needed her more than she needed the toy. 

Curling up beside her master's shaking body, she mewled softly, brushing her tail against his arms before drifting off into a dream filled with giant yarn balls.

Meanwhile, Ryoma couldn't help but smile at his cat. His eyes were slightly swollen, half because of the tears he shed, half because of the effort he put in to not let those tears fall. Only three days… and **_he_** thought that everything could change just like that…

Positioning his head so that his cheeks brushed against the soft fur of the Himalayan cat, he succumbed to the temptation of sleep and silently prayed for one devoid of dreams and nightmares…

* * *

For two days, Ryoma did not go to school. And for the said two days, Eiji was dying to visit Ryoma to see what had happened. On the second day, the teacher finally relented and provided him with Ryoma's address. Drama club that day was for the third and fourth years as there would be a selection as to who was to participate in the end of the year annual concert so he was free for the rest of the afternoon after school. The selection for the first and second years would most likely be next week. 

After asking around for directions, Eiji finally arrived at the Echizen's household. Taking in a deep breath, he pressed the door bell and waited. Minutes later, a young girl approached him.

"I'm looking for Echizen Ryoma? I'm his classmate Kikimaru Eiji. I heard he was ill."

Nanako smiled warmly. "Thank you for visiting. He is feeling better now. He was down with a fever yesterday."

Nanako opened the gate and gestured for him to enter.

Then she led him to Ryoma's room.

"I hope he's not asleep. Oh good, he is not. Ryoma-kun, your friend is here."

Eiji waved when golden-green orbs came to rest on him and there was a flicker of life in his otherwise dead eyes.

Ryoma made a movement to get up but Eiji refused to let him do so.

"How are you feeling ochibi?"

"Better than yesterday. You brought homework?"

Eiji nodded and passed the thin stack of papers to Ryoma. "They are mostly from Tezuka-sensei's lesson. Don't worry, you didn't miss much. But now, we are two points behind group 3."

Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly.

"Isn't there drama club today?"

Eiji shook his head. "Today solely for third and fourth years. Auditions. Ours is next week so be prepared."

"Auditions?"

"For the annual concert. Remember Tezuka-sensei mentioned it once?"

"Next Friday… that's the day of the performance too."

Eiji's eyes lit up. "Yes! A lot of people have been talking about it and it will be your first debut as well!"

Ryoma watched as Eiji went on and on about it before suddenly realizing something.

"What happened on Wednesday, during break?" Eiji was startled by the sudden question.

"What happened… Oh…" Ryoma noticed dashes of red tinting the red head's cheeks.

"Has it something to do with Oishi-senpai?"

Eiji blinked, before nodding shyly. "How did you know?"

"He confessed."

Now Eiji eyes widened. "You have psychic powers don't you Ochibi?"

Ryoma tried to smile and shook his head. "You are just an open book that anyone can read," he murmured, recalling the short exchange he witnessed between the two after classes that day. "So you like him?"

Eiji nodded.

"How does it feel?"

"You have someone you like too Ochibi?"

This time it is Ryoma's turn to feel surprised.

"I'm tired. You better go. It's getting late."

"Ochibi! You're avoiding the topic!" Eiji sighed as he stared at Ryoma's figure hidden beneath his comforters. "I'll just have to ask Fuji then."

Shocked, Ryoma jerked upright but Eiji was already at the door, sticking out his tongue and waving goodbye before closing the door with a soft click.

Curling back under his comforters, he vaguely wondered if he should cancel the meeting he has with Fuji as there is a probability that rumors could be spread, especially after how Eiji pinpointed it so accurately despite him recalling that he had gave no hints that could have led to such an assumption. Then he remembered that he did not have the other's number.

As he gazed at the ceiling, images started to flash across his mind. His father, his anger, his friends, Kikumaru, Tezuka, his mother, Fuji…

_What if I said I like you?_

Now, what would his answer be…? He recalled the feel of the other's lips on his own. The warmth, the soft lavender scent…

_I'll just have to ask Fuji then._

Was it really that obvious?

_It's a date then._

And so it shall be…

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ryoma, Fuji or anyone from POT . … sniff No matter how much I wanted to… hehe… but I do have plushies haha… huggles Ryoma and Fuji plushies  
_**

Fannychan: Erm… erm… /trying to get away from angry readers/ I know I took a pretty long time. And even after my exams, I failed to get this up pronto… edging away and I know this chapter is not really the best of everything, a little short and no fujiryo (or even fuji for that matter T.T) But but…. I got it up right/scurries off/

Chibifanny: Ah well, so I'm back. Apparently she thought she lost me a while back so she brought in Ryoma and Fuji muses as well. Oh and finally a chapter away from school (so hopefully it didn't come across weird)

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Fuji: Now now Ryoma-kun. So you are finally realizing your feelings for me.

Ryoma/blushes/

Chibifanny/drags fannychan back/ APOLOGISE TO YOUR READERS PROPERLY YOU COWARD!

Fannychan/cowers/ I'm really very sorry. Will you ever forgive me? And please still R&R! It the fuel that keeps me going! And if it is really THAT bad… /looks between her muses before breaking down/

Chibichan: Sighs, she is really very afraid apparently. But she wanted to get this up as soon as possible so editing was pretty quick. Hope you continue to support us and sorry if you have to re-read previous chapters to remember what happened. -.- R&R! Oh btw, she made this cactus plushie all by herself though the workmanship is still something to be improved on… Reminds her of Fuji. Hahas. You can see it at her blog: denise. webbgates. com (remove the spaces) if you are interested. Tag it too while you're at it. /smiles/

Completed on: 6 December 2005


	12. A Day to Remember

**+ Into the Façade +**

In the world where the boundaries between acting and living fade, life becomes confused… unreal… and almost as if imagination had taken over reality… The façade goes into place and life then becomes a living stage.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the soft curtains, presenting their warm golden rays onto the currently dozing boy, stirring him from the deep slumber he was caught in. 

Blue irises then unveiled themselves to the world, blinking away any remnants of sleep that was still left behind. For the past two days, he had been lost in thoughts, wondering what had happened to Ryoma. Was it because of him?

As he got up and made his bed, a cheerful chirp from the door caught his attention.

"Syuusuke, breakfast's ready."

Fuji nodded, smiling as he usually does. When the door closed, he walked over to his window sill where five cacti stood, carefully arranged.

"Ohayou," he greeted, before heading towards the toilet to brush his teeth and get a change of clothes. After all, today was the day he could get to the root of the matter after enduring two long days to do so…

When he was done, he exited from the washroom and grabbed the piece of paper that contained Ryoma's address. However, his eyes widened as another object caught his eye. Not knowing how it got there, Fuji decided to just place it in his pocket and his grin grew wider.

* * *

Ryoma was startled awake by Karupin who happened to have unwittingly scratched his nose as she was making her way up to the blaring alarm clock. 

Yawning, he switched it off, much to the Himalayan's displeasure, before getting out of bed. For a second, he forgot why he had set his alarm so early. Then he remembered.

With that, he headed towards the bathroom, Karupin trailing closely behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 012 – A Day to Remember**  
By fannychan 

"Thanks for the ride nee-chan!"

"Anytime Syuusuke," Yumiko gave a small grin. "Have fun! You did prepare a gift for him right?"

Fuji nodded before noticing the knowing twinkle in his sister's eyes.

Then he realized how that mysterious object found its way to his room.

Just before he closed the door, he reached over and gave a small peck on his sister's cheek. "Arigatou nee-chan! You know me justtoo well."

As his sister drove off, he turned back to the gate. Reaching for the doorbell, a sudden thought crossed his mind – what would be the most appropriate words to say? Thus he stood at the gate, fingertips barely an inch away from the doorbell.

He need not think for long though, as Nanako emerged from the house, before catching sight of him.

"Fuji-kun?" she inquired, reaching over to unlock the gate at Fuji's affirmative. "Ryoma-kun is in the kitchen. Have you taken your breakfast?"

His previous hesitation quickly disappeared and Fuji nodded, following the girl back into the house. Stepping within these new boundaries, he glanced around, catching sight of a tennis court at the far corner of the compound, or what was left of it. The net was sagging in the middle and the ground was littered with weeds. Curiosity was drawing him towards that place but he held back, continuing along the route to the house.

* * *

The next thing Ryoma found himself in his room, alone, with Fuji and Karupin. 

As if intrigued by the new stranger, the Himalayan pawed at his legs and Fuji brought her to his lap, nuzzling her fur coat slightly. For a while, no words passed between two boys. Ryoma sat, perched on his bed, looking down at the duo that were on the floor.

"What was the reason for your absence?" Finally, Fuji's voice cut through the silence.

"Fever."

"Ann-chan was worried. I asked Eiji-kun too but he didn't know either."

Ryoma glanced down, absently wondering if that was why EIji mentioned Fuji-senpai in their recent conversation.

"Ryoma-kun, you should not look away when someone is talking to you." A finger slid beneath his chin to tilt it upwards. Once again, there was that lavender fragrance. "I was worried too."

The other's breath was light and ticklish against his cheeks.

With that, Fuji leaned in to steal another kiss from the younger boy's lips. For a moment, Ryoma was frozen in shock. Then he felt Fuji mouthing something against his lips.

"It was not because of this was it?"

Golden-green orbs softened before closing and he leaned into the kiss, answering Fuji's question at the same time. As he did so, whatsoever thoughts that burdened him for the past days simply vanished, and he found safety in the other's arms.

A few minutes later, Fuji was gently pressing the younger boy onto the bed as he ran a trail of kisses down Ryoma's neck, before nibbling at his collar bone. Ryoma moaned softly under Fuji's tender ministrations, cheeks flushed and breathing hitched. But just as Fuji began to reach under Ryoma's soft green turtleneck, a certain Himalayan jumped onto the bed, annoyed at being ignored. Surprised, Fuji paused and stared at the cat with his stark sapphire gaze yet the cat refused to budge from its current position on Ryoma's chest.

The younger boy moved to sit upright, clutching Karupin to his chest while smirking at Fuji.

"You'd come to see her after all."

"So I did."

Letting Karupin go and smoothing over his attire, Ryoma made his way towards the door.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

Fuji shook his head and watched as the door close.

A purr and scratching sounds caused him to look around, finding Karupin by an old wooden cupboard.

"You want to open this?"

Karupin mewled in response and began to scratch harder.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ryoma filled a glass with milk before sitting down and proceeding to drink, mind still digesting what had just happened. However, a photo frame by the microwave caught his attention, breaking his train of thoughts and he headed closer to get a better look. His reflection stared back at him through the glass. 

The photo must not have been more than a few years old.

Reaching out, he took the photo out from its frame and brought it back to the table where his glass still stood, now forgotten.

Turning the photo around, he noted that it was indeed taken six years before while they were at the airport upon their arrival to Japan.

His mother was there, dragging the luggage with Tezuka-sensei helping her. To his parents then, Tezuka was like one of their own. His father had engaged Tezuka's services ever since Ryoma was a child to whom Tezuka had grown attached to. Hence, when they moved to Japan, Tezuka followed suit.

His father… he was there too along with Ryoma. They were the main focus of the shot, with his father's left arm slung over him while the other arm waving wildly at the camera. Even now, he could still hear the voice of his father telling him to look at the camera.

"_Come on now Ryoma, smile for the camera."_

"_Yada!"_

"_Nanako-chan! Over here!"_

"_Okay Oji-san! Look over here Ryoma-kun!"_

"_Oyaji!"_

Oyaji… how long has it been since he last uttered those words. Tou-san… that was the best he could call his father with now. Reverting back meant that everything is back to normal, that everything was all right.

Mere days ago, his father had sat in the very seat he was in, foolishly asking to come back. Golden-green eyes hardened at the memory and he made to rip the picture in two. Yet something held him back. As he stared at that smirk on his father's face, he could not help but wonder why he felt that there was something he was missing.

Changing his mind and placing the photo back into its rightful place, he finished the glass of milk before making his way back up the stairs. At the door to his room, he finally realized what was bothering him so. From the moment he and his father met six days ago, not once did he see his father genuinely smile just as he used to.

* * *

She had witness the internal struggle Ryoma had, watching his eyes glitter with memories from the past and when he had taken the photo into his hands with the mind of tearing it, she had clenched her eyes shut. But no sound of it being torn followed and she pried open an eye in time to see Ryoma replacing the photo back into its frame. 

Hiding out of view as her son headed back up the stairs, Rinko then entered to take back the frame she had forgotten to bring back to her room, lips tilting into a soft smile.

* * *

"Welcome back." 

Ryoma glanced up to meet Fuji's gaze, nodding to acknowledge the greeting.

"Karupin wanted to open that cupboard over there. You mind?"

He followed Fuji's finger and realized just where he was pointing to and he stiffened.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Hesitantly, Ryoma walked over and pulled back one of the long brown door of the cupboard, revealing a glass cabinet displaying rows upon rows of trophies. He flinched visibly, backing away into a warm embrace.

"Ryoma?"

As if in a trance, Ryoma leaned forward to take a familiar toy, half wondering how it got there, half wanting to slam the door firmly shut.

"I guess she wanted this," Ryoma murmured as he closed the door.

Fuji gazed silently at the green-haired boy. Those trophies in the glass case were tennis trophies, meant to rot away in darkness just like the tennis court he saw earlier. What on earth happened?

Yet none of these questions escaped his lips. Instead, he reached out to take Ryoma by the hand.

"So where do we stand now?"

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly which triggered Fuji to tug him into a hug, whispering into his ear…

"We are lovers Ryoma."

With that, he released the younger boy before walking over grab his coat from a chair.

"Shall we go out then?"

The toy slipped out of Ryoma's fingers andinto Karupin's waiting paws.

* * *

"Fuji? Ochibi?" A wide-eyed Eiji pointed excitedly at the duo. "Ne ne, Oishii… it's them isn't it? 

Oishi nodded before sighing when he instinctively knew what was coming next.

"Nya let's follow them!" Smiling slightly, he allowed himself to be pulled along by his partner, long used to the antics the other always seem to be full of.

* * *

"It looks like Eiji found us." Fuji whispered to Ryoma. 

Indeed, he caught sight of the familiar red head bounding his way down the street only to stop short with a soft "eep" when he saw that Ryoma had turned around and was looking directly at him.

Despite that, he happily bounded over with his companion.

"Oishi, how have you been?" Fuji began, talking to the other boy whom Ryoma recognize as Oishi.

Well knowing that Fuji had inconspicuously escaped from the endless bombardment of questions Eiji is currently throwing at him, he glared at the smiling boy whom recently was made boyfriend.

From across the street, a similar brown haired boy took two steps back in astonishment.

"Nee-chan. Isn't that Aniki with… Echizen?"

Yumiko glanced at them before patting Yuuta's head.

"Yes it is. You mean you didn't know?" She feigned an expression of surprise. "And you are the one who is in the same school as him!"

"Nee-chan, don't act like aniki!" Yuuta glanced away from his sister, embarrassed.

Giggling, Yumiko shook her head. "No Yuuta. It should be the other way around. After all, Syuusuke learns from the best!"

* * *

"I'll get you this one!" 

Ryoma critically eyed the innocent little plant with Fuji had placed into his hands.

"Yada."

"Ah, excuse me. How much is this?"

"Fuji-senpai! I don't want it!"

"Objection overruled," Fuji grinned as he paid the man. "But why don't you want it? Isn't she cute?"

Ryoma held the potted cactus gingerly with both hands, wary of the sharp spines that protrude out of its thick green stem. After getting away from Eiji, they ended up looking at shop vendors by the road side which was how they came across this stand selling a great variety of plants, including cacti.

"Well, if you don't want it…"

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

* * *

It was nearly six when they returned home. 

"Give me your right hand Ryoma." Ryoma did so, just realizing that the other had dropped the use of suffixes.

Momentarily distracted by that thought, he hardly realized that the other had slipped on a ring onto his ring finger.

Glancing down, Ryoma eyes widened when he saw the letters engraved into the ring- _mine_.

"Though I unfortunately didn't choose it myself, but someone very close to me did and I find it just perfect for your finger."

As he looked back up at the smiling boy, he knew he had one possessive person as a boyfriend, namely Fuji Syuusuke.

But he grinned and he leaned over to peck the older boy on the lips.

That was just fine…

* * *

As he entered the house however, his grin faded when he caught sight of the old tennis court at the corner. Usually, he would simply ignore it and walked straight home. Yet this time, something compelled him to head over and he did so, not really knowing what to expect. Perhaps it had been the trophies… perhaps the photograph… 

Bending down, he placed the cactus to one side and began pulling at the weeds.

A while later he stopped, shock at what he had done. Quickly picking up the potted cactus, he rushed back home.

"_Remember, you must pull out everything, the whole weed. Otherwise it would just grow again seishounen."_

"_I know oyaji. Why don't you come here and help then?"_

"_I would but as you know I'm growing old. So I should let you do it." Nanjiroh grinned from his perch by the bell, flipping through one of those magazines of his._

_Ryoma sighed as he continued pulling weeds, clearing the court that had not been used ever since his father had left the house and went to America which really equals to a lot of work._

"_You need help?"_

"_No Kunimitsu-kun! Let the seishounen do all the work. He needs the exercise."_

"_Baka…" Ryoma growled under his breath._

Ryoma leaned heavily on the door after slamming it shut, trying to force all thoughts away. Apparently, his father's sudden appearance affected him more than he thought.

Glancing at the ring on his finger, he focused on it, willing all other thoughts to go away. Slowly, he felt the deep void within him began to shrink, no matter how slightly. Shaking his head, he slumped onto the floor, knowing that though he can never totally mend the gap his father had left behind, there was still someone he knew he could rely on.

He brought the silver ring to his lips just as Karupin walk over, curling herself around one of her master's feet.

* * *

Fannychan: Yes! Finished this record time! Hahas. Okies, so here are the comments. I dun feel like killing myself (finally) because at least I won't disappoint u with my lack of updates (okay fine, it's only this one time but dun worry! I'll still try to get the next chappy up the following week). And at least there is Fujiryo? Hahas. Okies. I also wanna thank you guys a LOT! I received more positive reviews about the previous chappy then I had expected! THANK YOU! It was a real great motivational booster for me. 

Ryoma: I'm wearing a RING?

Fannychan: Yes dear. Isn't it adorable? Me and chibifanny had chipped away all day and all night to get it done in time for this fic to be up didn't we?

Chibifanny: Sure did. By special order of Syuu-chan though we didn't have time to pass it to him so we just had to give it to Yumiko-chan.

Fuji: It's perfect. /smiles/

Fannychan: Domo. We even used a secret ingredient to make it stick to Ryo-chan's fingers unless we will it to be taken off due to the demands of this ficcy!

Ryoma/flew into an indignant outrage/

Fannychan: While we try to get things under control here /dodges a flying cactus/ Hey! That's mine! Oh technically Fuji gave it to you so it's yours but everything in this fic belongs to ME/remembers disclaimer/ Eeps… oh well, almost everything.

Chibifanny: What she is trying to say is that she's going to work real hard to get this arc up real quick. Yups, we decided that this fic shall continue for a loooonnnnngggg while. Or at least with sequels. Hahas. So this is kinda dubbed as Ryoma's arc. Temporarily. This decision is still under planning but you don't have to worry much. Hope ya enjoy the chappy! R&R!


End file.
